the dark dolls
by uzumaki naima
Summary: sasuke cs telah sampai di istana tempat markas para silentswords, bagaimanakan cara mereka untuk masuk dan sampai ke tempat naruto..
1. Chapter 1

**THE DARK DOLLS**

**Disclaimare : masashi kishimoto( tentunya…bukan milik saya,****saya cuman minjem****..)**

**Warning!:ooc,typo,au gaje, bahasa aneh,berantakan**

**Pairing: sasufemnaru**

**Rated : T**

**Genres: fantasy,mystery ….dll…. Gak tahu juga….mungkin….**

Summary: naruto menemukan sebuah boneka di tepi jalan, entah karena apa dia mencium boneka itu dan tiba-tiba apa yang terjadi?!

….uzumakinaima…..

Langit mendung,hujan deras mengguyur kota konoha ,awan-awan hitam masih belum menampakan tanda-tanda hujan akan reda. Di sudut kota, di sebuah jalan terlihat berlari-lari kecil seorang anak perempuan yang memakai payung,berseragam khas konoha gakuen school,di pundaknya terselip tas slempang orange dengan gambar rubah sembilan ekor.

"hah,gara-gara kakashi sensei, aku jadi terlambat pulang ke rumah,mana langit hari sudah sore lagi, bisa dimarahi kaa-chan "gerutu seorang anak. Nama anak itu naruto uzumaki,terkenal karena sifat berandalnya di sekolah dan juga terkenal karena tingkah lakunya yang suka berkelahi, dan kadang terlambat ke sekolah hanya karena meladeni anak sekolah lain yang menghadangnya di tengah jalan. Hari ini naruto pulang telat karena di hukum kakashi sensei karena naruto tidur di kelas,yah, maklumlah sifat berandal naruto itu, salah satunya.(author di tendang)

Tiba-tiba seberkas cahaya hitam muncul di hadapan naruto, kemudian lama-lama memudar dan voila! Muncullah sebuah boneka dengan ciri-ciri memakai pakaian tuxedo hitam, dengan rambut berwarna hitam melawan gravitasi aka pantat ayam,topi hitam diatas rambutnya dan matanya yang berwarna onix.

Naruto kaget,reflek ia agak menjauh dari tempat semula. Tapi, karena penasaran ia mendekati boneka tersebut.

#Naruto pov#

" a…a-pa ini? Aku melangkah maju. Ku amati baik-baik…sebuah boneka!.. Tapi tunggu dulu..boneka ini bagus sekali…." Ku pungut boneka itu ku basuh wajahnya akibat air hujan dengan menggunakan tangan kiriku,karena tangan kananku memegang payung…

" Ah, tapi tunggu dulu ….mana ada tiba-tiba ada boneka di tengah jalan seperti ini? Dan lagi..cahaya hitam barusan,jelas-jelas ada di sekeliling boneka ini!? Ah, yang penting dapat boneka bagus di tengah jalan, ku bawa pulang ke rumah, ah….bisa buat kaa-san,kan"dasar naruto,tanpa pikir panjang dia membawa boneka itu pulang .

#Naruto pov end#

sampai di depan rumah naruto membuka pintu

"tadaima!" Clek pintu di buka dan muncullah kushina uzumaki, ibu naruto yang sedang dalam mode habanero berdarah#marah#.

"dari mana saja…kau naruto….tebaneeeee….kau telat pulang ke rumah 2 jam"

"HIEEEEEEE….." Naruto langsung terdiam gemetaran dia!

"Jawab tebaneeee,apa jangan-jangan kau berulah lagi ya di sekolah? Ha?,hah?Hah?!"

Naruto terpojok,dia harus bilang apa..kalau jujur pasti ibunya semakin marah..dan tidak akan ada jatah ramen malam ini? Duhhh…gimana dong …

"ini buat kaa-chan..!" Naruto menyerahkan boneka itu! Kushina langsung terdiam..di pandanginya wajah naruto yang…ukh…berkaca-kaca…imut-imut gituuuu…

"ukhh,nyogok yah,itu takkan berpengaruh padaku naruto!"Wajah kushina memerah,hampir terpengaruh cuy..

"Maaf kaa-chan , maafkan anakmu yang durhaka ini…tadi naru menolong seorang nenek-nenek di jalan yang jatuh pingsan terus mengantarnya pulang kerumahnya yang jauh …jadi pulang telat deh! Dan lagi, untuk menebus! Naru beli boneka buat kaa-chan dengan uang naru selama seminggu!"

"naruto!" Kushina berkaca-kaca…..lalu meraih boneka itu dari dari tangan naruto.

"aman.."Kata naruto, tapi tiba-tiba..

"BUAAAA….KKKKKKKKKK" kushina melempar boneka itu ke wajah naruto .

"Kauu…tidak….bisa…membohongiku….narutoooo…!" Teriak kushina…

"GYAAAAAAAA….."

….uzumakinaima…..

"Ittai.!".ucap naruto meringis di tengah-tengah makan malam. Mukanya lebam-lebam masih cemberut mengunyah makanan,minato hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan isteri dan anak perempuannya itu.

"jadi ada masalah apa anata memukul naruto?! Tanya minato memulai percakapan di tengah acara makana yang hening itu

Hening…krik,krik,krik , bunyi jangkrik siapa tuh?!..abaikan…

"naruto telat pulang ke rumah!" Ucap kushina.

"terus….?!" Tanya minato lagi.

"dia membohongiku….hah….susahnya punya anak perempuan yang tomboynya minta ampun…bandel lagi..."

Terang kushina. Minato diam, tatapannya segera di arahkan kepada naruto.

"naruto kau berulah lagi ya di sekolah?!" Ucapnya lembut , tidak kasar , minato tidak ingin di marahi kushina, soalnya kata kushina yang berhak memarahi naruto adalah dirinya dan walaupun suaminya sendiri,tapi minato tidak berhak memarahi naruto .

Naruto diam, dia tidak berani menatap mata susahnya jadi anak perempuan satu-satunya, orangtuanya terlalu over protective kepadanya, jangan pulang telatlah,sebagai cewek harus begini-begitulah, hah,, bukannya naruto tidak bersyukur tapi… ke-over protective –an kedua orang tua narutolah membuatnya jengah. Salah satunya naruto tidak boleh terlalu lama bermain bersama teman-temannya, pernah sekali naruto bermain dengan temannya mengabaikan waktu limit yang di berikan ibunya. Alhasil ia di jemput ibunya dan di marahi habis-habisan di depan teman-temannya…sungguh memalukan, karena itu ia di cap anak mama oleh naruto(author di tendang).

Eits, tapi bukanlah namanya naruto uzumaki kalau tidak membalas perbuatan mereka, cantik tapi tangguh. Dia hajar musuh-musuhnya, mengabaikan nasihat orang tuanya(jangan di tiru) dan keonaran-keonaran lainnya. "UZUMAKI NARUTO SEMAKIN DI KEKANG AKAN SEMAKIN MEMBERONTAK"!Prinsipnya dalam hati. Naruto terkenal juga di sekolahnya dengan keahlian basketnya, juga dengan keahlian di cabang olahraga lainnya, tapi dia lemah di pelajaran hitung- hitungan(kayak author T.T) dan pelajaran yang memerlukan otak lainnya.

"aku selesai!" Ucapnya kesal langsung membalikkan tubuhnya,tidak peduli dengan tatapan kedua orangtuanya.

"naruto!" Ucap kushina dengan nada meninggi. Diabaikannya suara kushina, lalu menggeblak pintu kamar dengan kasar.

"hah….! Sabar…. Naruto sabar…." Ucap naruto. Di tatapnya kamar miliknya yang agak berantakan karena jarang di bersihkan, karena ibunya aka kushina jarang ke kamar naruto dengan alasan naruto harus membersihkan kamarnya sendiri..sebagai seorang gadis tentunya.

" yosh, daripada memikirkan tadi mending main game! Santai…" ucapnya sambil mengambil PSP di tas sekolahnya. Sreek….

"oh ya, boneka yang tadi!"Tergetak begitu saja di atas ranjang naruto. Di rabanya agak basah, kemudian naruto mengambil handuk dan membersihkan si boneka. Di tatapnya boneka itu, semakin lama…entah karena apa, naruto seakan terhipnotis oleh pesona si boneka. Perlahan di dekatkan wajahnya dengan si boneka tepat di bibir naruto mencium bibir boneka!

"BUUUUUSHHH…." Asap hitam mengelilingi tubuh si boneka, naruto kaget, dan reflek menjatuhkan boneka itu kelantai, semakin tebal asap yang di hasilkan oleh si boneka membuat naruto terbatuk dan kelilipan. Lalu muncullah seseorang dari kepulan asap yang mempunyai ciri-ciri yang sama dengan si boneka menyeringai kearahnya bersamaan dengan petir menyambar, hujan deras di luar saat itu juga.

…**TBC…..**

**HAH….. AKHIRNYA JADI JUGA, SETELAH SEKIAN LAMA MIKIR, PERKENALKAN SAYA UZUMAKI NAIMA, ATAU SEBUT SAJA CIMOT, HEHE.. SAYA AUTHOR BARU YANG BIKIN CERITA GAZE, MOHON DUKUNGANNYA DENGAN MEREVIEW CERITA SAYA :****D**


	2. Chapter 2

**THE DARK DOLLS**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Disclaimare : masashi kishimoto( tentunya…bukan milik saya,****saya cuman minjem****..)**

**Warning!:ooc,typo,au gaje, bahasa aneh,berantakan**

**Pairing: sasufemnaru**

**Rated : T**

**Genres: fantasy,mystery****, humor(****garing, kriuk-kriuk) ….dll…. Gak tahu juga….mungkin….**

Summary: naruto mencium boneka itu, dan apakah yang terjadi? Cekidot!

"Buuuuushhh…." Asap hitam mengelilingi tubuh si boneka, naruto kaget, dan reflek menjatuhkan boneka itu kelantai, semakin tebal asap yang di hasilkan oleh si boneka membuat naruto terbatuk dan kelilipan. Lalu muncullah seseorang dari kepulan asap yang mempunyai ciri-ciri yang sama dengan si boneka menyeringai kearahnya bersamaan dengan petir menyambar, hujan deras di luar saat itu juga.

….uzumakinaima…..

"akhirnya, aku bisa bebas juga!" Ucap sebuah baritone

Naruto mundur beberapa langkah dari tubuh seseorang itu , dia hampir menabrak meja belajar tak di sadari olehnya sebuah kaset cd , dia menginjaknya lalu terpeleset jatuh dengan pantat terjungkal ke bawah.

"**BRUK!" **

"aduduh, kenapa hari ini selalu sial sih, apa gara-gara aku nendang akamaru ya, tadi siang, tapi itukan tidak di sengaja!" batin naruto dalam hati,kualat tuh!(berisik author gaze!)

"**DASAR DOBE**!" kata laki-laki itu memberi penekanan dalam kalimatnya

"**APA!"** naruto tak rela dirinya di sebut dobe , dia sudah ambil ancang-ancang siaga 1 yaitu posenya yang di gunakan untuk menyerang berandalan dan preman

"ya, dobe! Dan apa-apaan ini kamarmu berantakan sekali, seperti kapal pecah tertabrak karang ketiban meteor lalu tenggelam di dalam lautan yang dalam!" baritone itu menyahut keras, lebih tepatnya'pemuda dengan rambut pantat ayam!'

"biarin, suka-suka gue!" Ucap naruto menggembungkan pipinya, ukh terlihat manis dimata seseorang aka seorang pemuda itu dan author tentunya yang entah kenapa jadi kelilipan.

"tunggu-tunggu….**SIAPA SEBENARNYA KAMU! MASUK RUMAH ORANG SEMBARANGAN!" **naruto yang mulai sadar dengan situasinya semakin waspada.

"Berisik!" Ucap baritone itu lagi.

"jangan-jangan kamu… kamu…. Ha..hantu ya… atau jelma…jelmaan dari boneka,boneka yang aku pungut di jalan tempo hari!" Naruto bergidik ngeri dia semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke sisi meja belajarnya, sebandel-bandel naruto, dia mempunyai kelemahan, salah satunya yaitu phobia hantu.

"ya…. Kau benar aku 'jelmaan boneka' itu, dan asal kau tahu aku mempunyai nama, namaku uchiha sasuke ! Sasuke menyeringai kearah naruto,,di tatapnya gadis itu secara intens

"mau apa kau!" Naruto gugup dipandangi terus menerus oleh boneka jadi-jadian itu, hatinya tidak tenang, apakah ia akan mati?! Pikirannya kemana-mana, lebih jauh ia berpikir tentang siaran tv box office minggu lalu yang di tontonnya bersama kiba tentang boneka yang menjelma sebagai manusia monster yang membunuh manusia lain akibat kutukan boneka tersebut, yang di panggilnya dengan sebuah ritual kuno. Naruto saja sampai ngumpet- ngumpet di belakang kiba dan alhasil ia nyaris kencing di celana.

Sasuke melangkah maju mendekati naruto, hampir dekat, dekat, sangat dekat, naruto bergidik ngeri tak bisa kabur, ia terlalu takut dan merutuki kakinya yang menyuruhnya berjalan, tapi diam saja, sasuke merapatkan tubuhnya ke arah naruto, sampai hembusan nafas sasuke terasa di telinga kanan naruto.

"kau tahu dobe, aku ingin meminta sesuatu darimu…." Naruto semakin takut, apakah nyawanya yang di inginkan oleh sasuke seperti di film-film siaran tv box office itu?!

Tok,tok! Suara dari pintu luar naruto di ketuk,syukurlah ada yang datang batin naruto dalam hati.

"naruto, kau kenapa berteriak-teriak tadi,apakah ada sesuatu di dalam,kecoak?! Biar ibu singkirkan, kau takut kecoak kan, dan ibu….. Minta maaf tadi memarahimu, ibu sudah sepakat dengan ayahmu untuk tidak melarangmu pergi dengan teman-temanmu, maka dari itu cepat buka pintunya,nak!

Ingin rasanya naruto berteriak dan memeluk ibunya, tapi tubuhnya dijepit oleh tubuh sasuke yang notabene lebih besar, peluh membasahi tubuhnya, baru pertama naruto rasakan ketakutan seperti ini, naruto meronta tapi tetap tidak merubah posisi sasuke dari tempatnya. Teriakan ibunya semakin nyaring terdengar, sasuke masih menatap tajam tatapan marah naruto.

"lepaskan aku, teme brengsek!"

"tidak sebelum kau mau membantuku!" Ucap sasuke kekeh

"aku teriak nih, kau baru tahu rasa!" Ucap naruto tajam.

"coba saja!"

" **KAA-CHAN! TOLO**…mmm….." naruto kaget, bibirnya di bungkam kuat oleh bibir sasuke!

Keseimbangannya oleng, terdorong oleh pelukan kuat sasuke dan"bruk!" jatuh menyamping di sisi meja belajar.

Mendengar suara naruto dari dalam , kushina panik, jangan-jangan naruto kenapa-kenapa, di panggilnya minato dengan suara lantang, minato menghampiri kushina yang mulai menangis,minato berlari dan mengambil kunci cadangan di rak dekat gudang, minato berlari cepat memasukkan kunci itu dan mendobrak pintu kamar naruto dari luar dengan sangat keras….. minato dan kushina masuk kedalam kamar…dan… tidak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan naruto dalam kamar tersebut….hanya hembusan angin melalui jendela yang sedikit tertutup mengalun lembut, jadi…apa yang terjadi?!

….uzumakinaima…..

Hembusan angin menerpa, samar-samar naruto mendengar suara langkah seseorang yang berlari kencang, setelah semua kesadarannya terkumpul, dia baru menyadari suasana gelap di sekelilingnya, tubuhnya seakan ringan, dan ternyata ada seseorang yang mengapit tubuhnya di satu lengan, ia menatap pemuda yang lekuk-lekuk wajahnya terlihat walau samar, dan naruto baru menyadari warna matanya merah menyala! Apakah dirinya di bawa oleh sasuke yang dengan seenaknya merebut first kissnya, entahlah, keinginannya hanya satu kali ini, ia ingin menjerit dan melepaskan diri, tapi entah kenapa bibirnya terasa kaku dan tubuhnya diam tak bisa di gerakkan.

Dan sampailah dirinya di sebuah rumah bergaya klasik, yang megahnya minta ampun, tapi terlihat sangat menyeramkan, dengan background kegelapan di sekelilingnya Sasuke memasuki rumah tersebut.

Di dudukkannya tubuh naruto di atas sofa panjang, dan….. Naruto baru menyadari, dirinya berubah menjadi sebuah boneka! Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di atas sebuah sofa panjang lain yang menghadap naruto dan hanya terhalang oleh sebuah meja.

"jadi, maukah kau membantuku, dobe!" seru sasuke datar menatap mata naruto intens.

"dari tadi kau menyebutku dobe, aku punya nama tahu, namaku uzumaki naruto! Camkan baik-baik, teme pantat ayam!" anehya untuk kali ini suara naruto keluar, ia ingin memukul sasuke,dan menghajarnya babak belur, tapi dirinya tidak bisa apa-apa dengan tubuh bonekanya itu.

" **TEME PANTAT AYAM, KATAMU!** Kalau saja aku tidak ada urusan denganmu, sudah ku bunuh kau dari tadi, naruto!" ucap sasuke OOC, dia tidak terima dirinya di rendahkan.

"glek!" tubuh naruto menegang, jadi pikirannya tentang box office movie di siaran tv itu benar! Dan dirinya dalam keadaan gawat! Saudara-saudara!

"ja..jadi, apa maumu, te.. eh, sasuke!" jawab naruto gagap.

Sasuke menatap mata naruto datar, sedatar-datarnya. Memalingkan mukanya ke sepatu di kakinya. Menghela nafas sesaat, lalu menatap mata naruto lagi dan berucap…

"**AJARI AKU CINTA!" **

…**TBC…..**

**HOLA! AKUCIMOT A.K.A NAIMA SI AUTHOR GAZE KEMBALI, HEHEHE TERIMA KASIH ATAS REVIEW DAN BAGI PEMBACA ATAUPUN SILENT READERS ATAS PARTISIPASINYA DALAM KARYA AUTHOR YANG ANEH BIN GAZE INI, HUHUHU….TERHARU GITU LOH! :*) Sebelum itu, mari kita balas satu persatu review yang mangkal,cekidot!**

**Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii: yo,yo,salam kenal juga! boleh saja panggil aku naima, hehe!:D di sini di jelaskan kok, tapi narutonya malah kenapa-napa, ini updatekilat,kan?! mengenai sasuke, itu masih rahasia umum, tunggu aja chap depan!" **

**CindyAra:****you wish, tebayo! **

**Lio48****: yo****, ****ayo bener tuh, reviewww.. please! nih updatetannya! (Muncul Dari Dalam Komput)**

**Nitya-chan: salam kenal juga, hehe thank you, hm… aku ini… cewek lho! Hehe…nih udah tambahin humor tapi garing, tebayo!**

**Puchan: semangat! Thanks, nih nex chapnya!**

**Darkshadow : thanks 100x :D**

**Haruna yuhi : lanjooouttt! (lebay modeon)**

**SAMPAI JUMPA DI NEXT CHAP SELANJUTNYA# SALAM HANGAT CIMOT# ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**THE DARK DOLLS**

**CHAPTER 3**

**Disclaimare : masashi kishimoto( tentunya…bukan milik saya, saya cuman minjem..)**

**Warning!:ooc,typo,au gaje, bahasa aneh,berantakan**

**Pairing: sasufemnaru**

**Rated : T**

**Genres: fantasy,mystery, humor(garing,****gak ketulungan****) ….dll…. Gak tahu juga….mungkin….**

Summary: sasuke meminta sebuah permintaan kepada naruto , yaitu mengajarinya cinta, apakah naruto sanggup memenuhinya?!

- don't like don't read-

- -let's reading minna-

Sasuke menatap mata naruto datar, sedatar-datarnya. Memalingkan mukanya ke arah sepatu di kakinya. Menghela nafas sesaat, lalu menatap mata naruto lagi dan berucap…

"**AJARI AKU CINTA!" **

….Uzumakinaima…..

"ci…..cinta katamu!" Seru naruto kaget mendengar apa yang sasuke katakan, sasuke hanya memandang naruto dengan wajah stoicnya.

"ya, cinta! Dobe, kau budeg atau apaan sih!"

"apaaaa… kau selalu saja menghinaku, teme, kau sadar tidak sih, boro-boro mau di ajari cinta, aku saja masih jomblo!"

" masa bodoh, mau jomblo atau janda atau apalah, yang penting kau harus mengajariku tentang cinta!"

Naruto tertegun, di tatapnya wajah stoic sasuke yang membuatnya muak, pemuda itu tetap kuat dengan pendiriannya, kalau saja ia bisa lepas, ia ingin menghajar tubuhnya terutama wajahnya yang menurutnya jelek di mata naruto, tapi ganteng di mata author, hehehe…

"ogah! Sana cari saja dokter cinta atau wanita lain yang mau mengajarimu cinta!"

kesabaran naruto habis, gimana mau di ajari cinta, dirinya saja di tolak berkali-kali oleh cowok-cowok yang di pernah taksirnya, di saat cowok-cowok itu sudah mengenal **sifat aslinya** yang ternyata urakan dan di takuti di antara preman preman dan berandalan, naruto meminta dan mencoba mereka untuk memahami dirinya itu, tapi gagal! Dan pernah sekali, dia menembak seorang senpai di sekolahnya, dia di terima tapi, keesokkan harinya dia di putusin dengan tidak terhormat oleh senpainya, alasannya karena senpainya di ancam akan di hajar habis-habisan oleh musuh-musuhnya naruto, kalau tidak memutuskannya. Dan senpainya memilih mundur, itulah salah satu kenangan buruk naruto yang membuatnya memilih jomblo, dan sejak saat itu ia tidak mempercayai yang namanya cinta lagi. Poor naruto..(author di tendang)

" kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan menghisap jiwamu!" Kata sasuke dengan muka tajam, mata merah menyala dan menyeringai kearah naruto. Naruto merinding ngeri tidak berani menatap mata sasuke.

"ukh…. Bagaimana ini?! Apa aku setuju dengan permintaan si teme atau menolaknya,ya?! Kalau setuju bagaimana caranya mengajari cinta si sasu pantat ayam, kalau menolak, diriku bisa-bisa mati di tangan boneka jadi-jadian itu?!" Keluh naruto dalam hati.

Akhirnya setelah naruto berfikir, dengan otaknya yang berkapasitas sangaaa…tt kecil, di setujuinya permohonan super memaksa si sasupantatayam.

**-DI TEMPAT LAIN-**

"_**khu,khu, uzumaki naruto, kau menarik juga, sayangnya….semua**__** ini**__** akan segera berakhir!"**_

Ucap sebuah baritone, matanya menatap nyalang kearah sebuah photo kecil yang menampilkan sebuah photo gadis berambut kuning panjang, di kuncir satu dengan memasang pose tersenyum cerah secerah matahari. Di remasnya photo itu sampai hancur dan di robeknya menjadi potongan-potongan kecil yang berterbangan dan jatuh ke lantai.

"**GAME**** BARU**** DI MULAI, BABY!" **

….uzumakinaima…..

"oooiiiii….., teme!"

"apa?!"

"tadi,kan aku sudah setuju dengan permohonanku, ja..jadi bisakah kau **LEPASKAN DAN RUBAH AKU** **JADI MANUSIA KEMBALI!** Kau malah santai-santai minum teh! Baka!"

"baiklah, dobe!" sasuke langsung menghampiri tubuh naruto lalu memegang wajahnya memajukan bibirnya kearah bibir naruto.

"tu..tunggu, mau apa kau! Seenaknya mau cium aku! Kau tahu,kau sudah merebut first kiss dan second kiss ku! "

"tadi bilang kau mau jadi manusia, Hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar merubahmu jadi manusia! Lebih baik kau diam dan ikuti"

"cup!"

"busssshhhh!" Tubuh naruto kembali seperti semula, tidak seperti boneka yang kaku lagi, naruto menjerit histeris, senang bisa kembali lagi seperti semula. Sasuke hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkahnya.

"jadi, mulai kapan kau mengajariku, cinta, dobe!" Tanya sasuke santai sembari meminum tehnya lagi dan duduk di atas sofa dengan kaki kanan di topang di atas kaki kirinya.

" ano..teme, boleh aku pulang dulu?!" Jawab naruto santai

"hn,tidak bisa!"

"ayolah, orangtuaku bisa khawatir aku ada di sini, lagipula, masih ada waktu sampai besok! Dan lagi besok Aku harus sekolah Teme!"

"baiklah!"

"yes!"

….uzumakinaima…..

Naruto menatap nyalang kearah rumahnya,menaiki pagar, mengendap-ngendap menuju pintu belakang bak pencuri ulung. Akhirnya dirinya telah sampai di depan pintu belakang,di raihnya gagang pintu dan"clek" tidak dikunci, suasana di dalam rumahnya gelap gulita, tepatnya ruangan didalam pintu belakang yang menghubungkan dapur dengan ruang tengah,naruto melangkahkan kakinya satu persatu sambil mengenggam boneka yang di curigai sebagai sasuke. Perlahan-lahan,sedikit demi sedikit lalu sampailah kini ia tepat di depan pintu kamarnya, akan tetapi…

"**NARUTO!" **

"Glek, suara itu, jangan-jangan…..!"

Naruto berbalik, ternyata kedua orangtuanya, sudah berdiri di hadapannya!

"kemana saja kau naruto!" Ucap kedua orangtuanya meredam amarah.

A..anu, tou-chan, kaa-chan naru…! Naruto mulai takut, apakah ia akan dimarahi habis-habisan lagi, uuukh.. kalau begitu tamatlah riwayatnya saat ini juga!

"**BLUK!"**

"eeehh?"

"maafkan tou-chan dan kaa-chan naru… kalau naruto ingin sesuatu, bilang saja, jangan kabur seperti tadi…" ucap kushina dengan nada khawatir sembari memeluk tubuhnya

Naruto merasakan pelukkan hangat ibunya , di lihatnya gurat-gurat kekhawatiran di wajah kedua orangtuanya, untuk saat ini naruto merasa bersalah, sangat bersalah.

….uzumakinaima…..

Konoha gakuen school sebuah sekolah yang cukup favorit di kota konoha, berdiri megah dengan empat lantai dan ruang-ruang kelas beserta lapangan voli,basket, aula dan fasilitas lainnya. kawasan ini memiliki luas satu setengah hektar yang di klaim oleh pemilik sekolah tersebut.

Di sudut menuju gerbang sekolah, berlarilah seorang naruto uzumaki dengan , ternyata dirinya hampir saja terlambat, akan tetapi ia berhasil melewati gerbang yang di jaga satpam izumo dan kotetsu sebelum detik-detik terakhir bel sekolah berbunyi.

"ha..hampir saja telat!" Ujar naruto ngos-ngosan.

"hn,jadi ini sekolahmu,dobe!"

"iya,teme!"

Satu detik…

Dua detik…

Tiga detik…..

Empat detik…

Lima detik….

"gyaaa, teme, ke..kenapa kau bisa ada di sini, dan bajumu, hei, itukan, bajuku!"

Di lihatnya di mata naruto, seorang sasuke uchiha memakai seragam konoha gakuen school, akan tetapi dengan seragam khas cewek, yaitu baju sailor dan rok hitam pendek yang nampak serasi di tubuhnya, dengan rambut palsu dengan model twintail.

"aku pinjam dulu! Aku ingin mengawasimu sekalian, jangan coba-coba kabur dariku ya, naruto!"

"ka..kau, gila teme, sebegitukah inginnya di ajari cinta olehku, kau itu makhluk apaan sih?!"

"hn, kau juga akan tahu nanti!" Senyum misterius terpampang di wajah stoic sasuke.

DI KELAS XI B

"Sreeggg" pintu kelas di geser, lalu masuklah naruto uzumaki dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, gara-gara percakapan singkatnya dengan sasu-teme. Dia jadi lari tak karuan, dirinya khawatir, gurunya bakalan keburu datang, apa lagi sekarang pelajaran salah satu guru paling killer, morino ibiki sensei dengan mata pelajaran matematika!

"ohayou, naruto!" sapa kiba, salah satu teman favorit dan setianya selain shikamaru si rusa pemalas

"ohayou kiba!" balas naruto yang langsung duduk di tempat duduknya. Lalu masuklah ibiki morino sensei dengan membawa dua murid baru. Suasana kelas yang tadinya riuh rendah berubah menjadi hening seperti pemakaman. Sensei ibiki terlihat bersama Seorang laki-laki dan seorang lagi,kalian pasti tahu, yakni seorang wanita jadi-jadian alias sasuteme( author di ameterasu)

"anak-anak sensei akan memperkenalkan dua murid baru yang lain kali akan di hajar.. maksudku dua murid baru yang akan menjadi teman kalian, silahkan mengenalkan diri di mulai dari kau!" tunjuk ibiki kepada seorang pemuda di sampingnya

"namaku sai shimura, saya pindahan dari suna gakuen school, hobi saya melukis,salam kenal! Ucap sai sembari tersenyum, beberapa murid cewek berteriak histeris, dan adapula yang memotret sai secara diam-diam, kagum dengan ketampanan sai.

"selanjutnya!"

"namaku satsuko uchiha, dan aku paling benci di sebut teme ataupun pantat ayam!" ucap sasuke dengan wajah stoicnya

"siiiiiiiiiing….." kelas hening seketika.

"sasuke bodoh!" seru naruto dalam hati.

Dan setelah perkenalan dilanjutkan dengan sesi tanya jawab yang melelahkan( ini sekolah apa quiz?) dimulailah belajar dengan ibiki sensei yang penuh khidmat dan penghayatan(kecuali buat naruto tentunya, hehe).

…**TBC…..**

Owari

Beberapa jam lalu di kamar naruto, terlihat naruto sedang berbincang dengan sasuke yang bersandar di atas meja belajar dengan tangan menyilang di dada, dengan naruto yang duduk di atas kursi menghadap meja belajar tersebut.

"teme…"

"hn"

"kenapa semalam, ibuku tidak mengingat aku di culik olehmu, ya?!"

"aku telah menghapus ingatan kedua orangtuaku dengan sihirku!"

"eeeh…. Kau bisa sihir?!"

"hn!"

Berarti hebat dong!"

"hn!"

"inginnya punya kekuatan seperti itu!"

"hn!"

"jangan hn,hn, aja!"

"kau tahu,Gara-gara itu aku kehilangan seperempat kekuatanku! Kau harus bertanggung jawab!"

" mau apa kau!"

"mengambil sedikit kekuatanmu, naruto!"

"tu..tunggu, kau mau menciumku lagi?!"

"ini akan sedikit lama! Bersiaplah!"

"hieeee…!"

"bruk!"

"gyaaaaa…. Teme mesuuuuu…mmmmm!"

**HOLA, BERTEMU LAGI DENGANKU NAIMA A.K.A CIMOT, AUTHOR YANG ANEH DAN GAZE! ****TERIMA KASIH ATAS REVIEW**** DAN**** PARTISIPASINYA **** BAGI PEMBACA ATAUPUN SILENT READERS **** DALAM KARYA AUTHOR YANG ANEH BIN GAZE INI****! HOHO SEMAKIN TERHARUUU… :****)**

**Sasuke:" hoi.. author kenapa aku terlalu ooc, sih?!"**

**Cimot: "ingin sesuatu yang baru! Supaya tidak mainstream!"**

**Sasuke: "alasan, ini dalihmu ya, agar aku tidak di kenal di fic, ini! Kalau ini sampai terus terjadi, aku akan menjadikanmu makanan ular-ularku!"**

**Cimot:" tenang, sasu-kun di jamin, chapter depan kau terlihat keren!"**

**Sasuke: "bener,nih?!"**

**Cimot: "who know!" kabuur naik bajaj super…..**

**SEBELUM ITU, MARI KITA BALAS SATU PERSATU REVIEW YANG MANGKAL,CEKIDOT!**

**CindyAra: hoho.. tentu..**

**989seohye: tentu,dong!**

**Arum Junnie : iya, nih sasuke terlalu ooc!**

**uzumaki prince dobe-n****ii: hehe, emang di kutuk, kok, lebih detailnya di chap2 depan dan Tentang ngajarin cinta juga di chap, depan! Di ajarin? Naruto dan Naima masih jombo!( ups, ketahuan)..**

**Kurama No Kyuubi14****1: thank you atas partisipasinya, iyah,ini update kilat or update guntur?!**

**Wildapolaris****: sedikit demi sedikit aja ya, dipanjanginnya, maklum otak author kayak robot(apa hubungannya?)**

**namikaze gaki****: untuk romance di chap2 depan, maklum sasu dan narunya kan, belum saling mencintai**

**who am I****: terima kasih atas kritikkannya, hehe, maklum author sering lupa, iya nih, sasu terlalu ooc,untuk rahasia sasu masih di chap2 depan, animasi carroline? Kalau ada hubungan,sama sekali gak,kok,tapi seruu lho filmnya, ya,ini, lanjut,kok! ikuti Terus ya!**

**puchan****:****ini panjang belum?!**

**Lavenderchan****: hoho.. sedikit demi sedikit aja!**

**AKHIR KATA DARI AUTHOR, MOHON KRITIK DAN SARANNYA DENGAN MEREVIEW CERITA INI….SALAM****CIMOT:) SAMPAI JU****M****PA DI CHAP DEPAAAN…**


	4. Chapter 4

**THE DARK DOLLS**

**CHAPTER ****4**

**Disclaimare : masashi kishimoto( tentunya…bukan milik saya, saya cuman minjem..)**

**Warning!:ooc,typo,au gaje, bahasa aneh,berantakan**

**Pairing: sasufemnaru**

**Rated : T**

**Genres: fantasy,mystery, humor(****sangaaat garing sekali****) ….dll…. Gak tahu juga….mungkin….**

Summary: sasuke sampai mengikuti naruto kesekolah hanya untuk di ajari cinta, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?!

_ #don't like don't read#_

_ _#let's reading, minaaa!#_

#sasuke pov#

"kau harus pergi, sasuke!"

"tidak, kaa-chan, bagaimana dengan nasib kaa-chan, aniki dan tou-chan!"

"itu bisa di atur, nah, sekarang kau harus pergi, ya!"

"tapi…"

"sasuke, ibu hanya berpesan, kau harus bisa belajar tentang apa yang namanya cinta"

"ke..kenapa?!"

"kau akan tahu nanti, jaa sasuke"

"kaaa-chan, kaa-chaaannnnn… kenapa semuanya menjadi gelap…begitu gelap….."

#sasuke pov end#

"hoiii, teme, bangun.. kenapa kau malah tidur, sih! Sudah waktunya istirahat,nih!"

Naruto mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh sasuke yang sedang tertidur ketika jam pelajaran kakashi sensei, yang ternyata kosong, si gurunya itu pergi entah kemana alias tidak masuk kelas, suasana di dalam kelas sangaaat hening, ehm, maksud author itu kebalikannya, sangaat ribut sekali, hehe.

Sasuke membuka matanya, di lihatnya naruto yang berdiri di hadapannya. Sasuke langsung mengucek matanya. menatap naruto sebentar lalu berpaling.

"aku baru tahu, kalau mukamu jelek sekali, dobe!"

"apaaa…., teme! Kenapa setiap kali aku bersamamu kau selalu saja menghinaku, karena apa kau dendam padaku, sih?!" ucap naruto dengan muka yang garang.

"entahlah, batinku selalu berkata begitu!" ucap sasuke datar.

"jangan di ladenin ocehannya, naruto-chan! Mungkin dia sedang linglung, kan habis bangun tidur!" ucap suara seseorang, yang ternyata sai shimura.

"sai!" sai menghampiri naruto sambil tersenyum, naruto membalas senyumannya.

"ck, sok akrab!" sasuke tidak senang ada seseorang di dekat naruto.

"enak saja, barusan kami ngobrol panjang lebar dengan shikamaru dan kiba, sai itu ternyata seorang berbakat lho, teme, dia pernah meraih juara 1 karya lukis sekota tsuna, dan juga mempunyai galeri lukisnya sendiri, hebat,kan! Dan kau malah asyik tiduran di kelas, untung kakashi sensei tidak ada, kalau ada, kau bisa di gantung teme!"

Naruto menatap sai dengan muka berbunga-bunga, sasuke hanya mendengus kesal.

"oh, ya! Naruto-chan siapa gadis cantik ini?! Kenapa mukanya selalu datar sih?!" sai melirik tajam kearah sasuke.

"ck, bodoh! Kau sudah tahu sejak perkenalan tadi, kan! Ayo naruto kita keluar! Kau sudah ada janji denganku,kan!"

Tangan sasuke menggenggam erat tangan naruto,menyeret naruto keluar kelas. Naruto hanya memberi tanda berupa lirikan kearah sai agar diizinkan keluar, sai hanya mengangguk tersenyum. Naruto yang tidak suka dengan perlakuan sasuke itu, hanya sedikit memberontak, tapi,karena terlalu erat, dia hanya bisa diam dan mengikuti kemauan si sasupantatayam.

"teme!"

"hn!"

"kita ke kantin,yuk! Aku lapar,nih! Kau juga,kan?!"

"aku bukan manusia,dobe! Makananku lain!"

"kalau begitu, temani aku!"

Seru naruto,yang balik menyeret sasuke kedalam kantin.

Suasana kantin konoha gakuen school terlihat cukup ramai, berbagai makanan dan minuman tersedia rapi di stand-stand yang berjejer di sekeliling ruangan. Kantin adalah tempat favorit kedua yang banyak di minati murid-murid konoha gakuen school setelah kelas tentunya,untuk berbagi canda, tawa dan mengobrol.

Naruto menarik tangan sasuke untuk masuk kedalam salah satu stand, yakni stand ramen, ternyata di dalam stand ramen sudah ada kiba dan shikamaru yang tengah duduk-duduk dan makan.

" yo,minna! Aku datang!"

"kau sedikit lama, naruto!" ucap kiba sembari memakan ramennya. Naruto duduk di samping kiba, dan sasuke di samping naruto. Shikamaru malah asyik tiduran di pojok dengan satu mangkuk ramen yang sudah kosong.

"shikamaru cepat banget ya, makan ramennya!" ucap naruto sembari memesan 2 porsi ramen.

"ya, naruto! Untuk alasan mempercepat waktu tidur, dia, kan paling cepat!"

Sasuke memandang keakraban naruto dan kiba yang sedang berbincang seru. Entah kenapa hatinya begitu sakit. Apa yang di katakan ibunya muncul kembali dalam ingatannya. tentang kehangatan sebuah cinta.

"oh, ya naruto ngomong-ngomong kau tidak mengajak teman masa kecilmu untuk bergabung dengan kita-kita, etoo.. aku lupa namanya! Namamu siapa?!" Kata kiba sembari melirik sasuke

"namanya te…"

"duak!"

"auuu…" naruto mengerang kesakitan, satu kakinya yang paling dekat dengan kaki sasuke di injak sasuke dengan sangat keras.

"namanya satsuko uchiha!ha,ha!" jawab naruto menahan amarah, kalau saja ia tidak di kantin, sudah di hajarnya si sasuke itu. Sasuke sudah membuat harga dirinya jatuh, seperti pembantu yang selalu menuruti apa kata majikannya, berbalik dengan sifat naruto yang 100% garang. Tunggulah pembalasan naruto, sasuke!

"sepertinya dia malu-malu! Kau berasal dari sekolah mana, satsuko-san!"

"hn!" jawaban aneh bin gaze keluar dari mulut mendelik ke arah naruto, naruto hanya menjawab bahwa tadinya sasuke sekolah di luar negeri, pindahan dari jerman.

2 porsi ramen datang, menganggu sedikit acara bincang-bincang. Tapi setelah itu naruto, kiba, dan sasuke (tidak termasuk shikamaru) kembali asyik mengobrol, walaupun semua pentanyaan seputar sasuke di jawab oleh naruto dengan **SANGAT EKSTRA BERFIKIR KERAS**, supaya si kiba tidak curiga.

#skiptime#

naruto membawa sasuke ke atap sekolah, naruto merasakan kenyang setelah memakan 4 porsi ramen, lihatlah perutnya butcit bak ibu-ibu hamil sekarang.

Sasuke merasakan hembusan angin menampar wajahnya. Ia dan naruto sedang berdiri sembari bersender di sisi pagar atap. Sasuke melirik naruto yang dari tadi cuma diam, berpaling ke arah mendelik heran, setelah di perhatikan, Ternyata si naruto itu sedang memperhatikan layang-layang di udara. Senyum merekah dan gaze terpampang di wajahya. Juga cekikikan kurang waras terdengar. Naruto merasa senang dengan menatap layang-layang yang sangat banyaknya dan berwarna-warni, dan juga unik-unik bentuknya. Sasuke cuma sweetdrop di tempat. Ck,ck,masa kecil kurang bahagia toh, naruto#author di bom bijuu#

"naruto!" tidak ada jawaban.

"**naruto!" **sasuke mulai marah.

"_**NARUTO!" **_sasukee terlalu ooc.

"eeeeh, iya teme, apa?!" jawab naruto langsung melirik ke arah sasuke yang mukanya merah padam bak udang goreng.

"katanya mau di ajari cinta, jadi cinta itu apa? "

Naruto terdiam, hatinya sudah tidak karuan dari tadi, kata-kata kiba terngiang di kepalanya, ia harus menjawab pertanyaan si sasu supaya dirinya tidak di teror habis-habisan oleh si sasu pantat ayam. Tapi, harus di mulai darimana, ya?

"cinta itu buta teme!" seru naruto, tiba-tiba.

"buta?" Maksudmu Cuma di miliki oleh orang-orang buta ya, dobe?" tanya sasuke dengan pertanyaan super tidak elit klan uchiha# author di hajar sasuke fc#

"bukan itu, cinta itu tidak memandang ras, bangsa, suku, tangan dan tubuh, teme!" jawab naruto, yang terakhir agak ngasal, walaupun benar tentunya.

"ooh.. kau pernah merasakan cinta tidak, dobe?!"

Muka naruto langsung kaget dan memerah mendengar ucapan si sasuke.

"i..iya tentu saja dong!"

"bagaimana rasanya?"

"itu… dada kita serasa sesak, jantung kita berdegup kencang bila bertemu dengan orang yang kita cintai dan yang terpenting rasa ingin selalu dekat dengan orang yang kita cintai,perasaan sayang, perasaan cemburu dan sakit ketika orang yang kita cintai bersama dengan yang lain!" jawab naruto panjang lebar.

"apa arti cinta sebuah keluarga? Apakah berbeda dengan cinta kepada orang lain, dobe?"

Sasuke memulai percakapan menghela nafas agak lama, lalu menjawab:

"cinta sebuah keluarga, aku belum menanyakannya langsung kepada kiba(ketahuan di bantu, tuh) tapi, menurut pandanganku adalah sangat berharga. Rasa ingin saling melindungi antar saudara dan teman dan kasih sayang tak terhingga kedua orang tua, dan cinta kepada orang lain adalah rasa sayang kepada orang lain terutama kepada pasangan setia kita, saling tidak membohongi dan berbagi kasih, cinta sebuah keluarga dan cinta kepada orang lain berbeda sih! Tapi saling berkaitan erat, oh,ya! Satu lagi, perasaan ingin selalu melindungi dan menjaga orang yang kita cintai, inti dari keduanya ialah **CINTA ADALAH SESUATU PERASAAN INGIN SELALU DEKAT, MELINDUNGI**, **DAN PERASAAN YANG MENGANDUNG KASIH SAYANG LAINNYA YANG BERASAL** **DARI HATI YANG MURNI**."

Sasuke terdiam. Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul kearah sasuke, tapi tiba-tiba dia malah tertawa kecil dan membesar,lalu tertawa keras sekali.

"apa, dobe? Ada yang aneh?!" sasuke meraba-raba wajahnya. Takut ada kotoran nempel di wajah tampannya.

"gahahaha, baru kulihat wajah kebingunganmu, teme!"

" apaaa…awas, kau ya, naruto!" sasuke langsung mengejar naruto yang mulai berlari menuruni tangga.

"bwee, kau tidak bisa mengejarku, teme,baka!" teriak naruto berlari dengan sangat cepat,dan gesit, melewati beberapa murid, menyenggol beberapa siswi yang sedang asyik berdandan dan memperhatikan seseorang, menabrak orang yang sedang pacaran,menabrak guru kakashi yang sedang membaca novel dewasa di jalan,sampai terjungkal, menjatuhkan pot-pot bunga, dan kerusakan-kerusakan lumayan parah lainnya. Sasuke semakin gencar mengejar, ingin rasanya ia mengubah kembali naruto menjadi boneka, karena berani-beraninya mempermainkannya, kontraknya dengan naruto dan sasuke,kan belum selesai (untuk detailnya, di chap-chap depan)

"**bruk!"** Naruto menyenggol tubuh seseorang sampai jatuh. Ia dan orang itu sama- sama jatuh. Naruto melirik seragamnya yang ternyata bertuliskan kelas XII dan khas senior. Di lihatnya wajah orang itu dengan seksama. Rambut merah dengan tatto ai! Yang ternyata gaara senpai!

"ma..maaf, gaara senpai!" naruto langsung bangun dan mengulurkan salah satu tangannya kearah gaara untuk bangun. gaara membalas uluran tangan naruto lalu menepuk-nepuk baju dan celananya yang agak kotor tertimpa lantai.

"iya, tidak apa-apa, oh, ya kebetulan aku mencarimu dan ingin bertemu denganmu,naruto! Emm..aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu, tapi jangan marah ya?!" ucap gaara agak gugup. Naruto mendelik heran.

"apa, katakan saja, tapi kalau tadi saya benar-benar minta maaf, gaara senpai!" naruto membungkuk hormat.

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan tadi naruto!"

Sasuke berhasil menyusul naruto. Dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat punggung naruto, tapi.. Tunggu, naruto bersama siapa ya?! Hanya terlihat pemuda dengan rambut merah dan seragam senior melekat di tubuhnya, sasuke semakin dekat.. Tapi…

"maukah kau menjadi pacarku naruto!" Ucap gaara dengan sedikit aura kegugupan. Naruto kaget dengan diam di tempat, sasuke juga tak kalah kaget dan menghentikan langkahnya yang hanya beberapa meter dari tempat naruto berdiri.

"deg,deg,deg!"

Jantung sasuke terasa berbunyi kencang. Sasuke memegang dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit, kata-kata naruto terngiang kembali dalam otaknya.

_**DADA KITA SERASA SESAK, JANTUNG KITA BERDEGUP KENCANG BILA BERTEMU DENGAN ORANG YANG KITA CINTAI DAN YANG TERPENTING RASA INGIN SELALU DEKAT DENGAN ORANG YANG KITA CINTAI, PERASAAN SAYANG, PERASAAN CEMBURU DAN SAKIT KETIKA ORANG YANG KITA CINTAI BERSAMA DENGAN YANG LAIN!**_

"apakah ini rasanya jatuh cinta,dobe…?!"

DI TEMPAT LAIN

"_**khu, khu, naruto uzumaki, waktumu sudah semakin dekat!"**_ terlihat seseorang sedang menatap naruto dari kejauhan, aura-aura kegelapan menguar dari dalam tubuhnya. Orang itu lalu berjalan mengalihkan pandangannya dari naruto dan menghilang ke dalam koridor sekolah yang sepi.

…**TBC…**

OWARI

Beberapa jam lalu, di kelas terlihat kiba dan naruto sedang asyik berbincang-bincang seru, berdua mengalihkankan pandangan dari shikamaru dan sai yang sedang asyik juga mengobrol berdua.

"pst,pst, kiba, kau sudah membeli buku yang aku maksud,kan! Yang semalam aku sms kepadamu!" Ucap naruto dengan nada pelan, ia tidak ingin di tertawakan teman-temannya yang lain karena ketahuan membeli buku pengetahuan seputar cinta.

"iya naruto, ini!" seru kiba yang ternyata sedang asyik memainkan psp nya sembari memasukkan tanganya kedalam tas tanpa mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari game yang ia mainkan.

"thank you, kiba!" naruto meraih buku yang kiba ulurkan.

"kiba, kau kan, jenius nih, soal cinta-cintaan! Bagaimana cara cepat membaca buku ini?!" naruto menatap horror bukunya yang agak tebal.

"langsung ke intinya saja naruto! Terus sisanya berdasarkan pengalamanmu tentang cinta!" kiba masih terus memainkan pspnya. Naruto terdiam, lalu menjawab:

"iya, deh!"

Naruto menatap judul buku itu, lalu kaget, dan membuka sekilas halamannya. Ia mendelik marah ke arah kiba.

"_**kiba!"**_ naruto menekan semua kata-katanya.

"eh?!" Seru kiba kaget, dirinya baru sadar akan sesuatu, buru-buru meraih tas sekolahnya dan mengambil buku lain kemudian memberikannya kepada naruto. Tapi, naas, naruto telah terlanjur marah dengan aura-aura merah di sekeliling tubuhnya.

"_**apa ini! Icha- icha paradise hot! Bercinta di atas salju!Kau ketularan guru kakashi ya! Dasar mesuuuuummm!...hentaii..ii!**_

# gudang koridor sekolah#

"Huaachiii! Sepertinya ada orang yang ngomongin aku deh!" seru kakashi yang ternyata sedang membaca buku yang sama di gudang kosong koridor sekolah.

**HOLA, BERTEMU LAGI DENGANKU NAIMA A.K.A CIMOT, AUTHOR YANG ANEH DAN GAZE! ****TERIMA KASIH ATAS REVIEW**** DAN**** PARTISIPASINYA **** BAGI PEMBACA ATAUPUN SILENT READERS **** DALAM KARYA AUTHOR YANG ANEH BIN GAZE INI****! HOHO SEMAKIN TERHARUUU… :****)**

**SEBELUM ITU, MARI KITA BALAS SATU PERSATU REVIEW YANG MANGKAL,CEKIDOT!**

**Kurama No Kyuubi141****: yoi :D**

**CindyAra****: iya nih teme slalu mesum aja kalo udah ama naru# ngelirik sasu#**

**Arum Junnie****: masih rahasia, ikuti aja chap2 nya!**

**Puchan ****: iya, sasu nyamar jadi cewek! Hoho!**

**mutiara t****: thank you, lanjuut!**

**wildapolaris****: hoho sasuke di sini ooc ya! Maklum otak author stress, maaf ya bagi sasuke fc!**

**Malachan12****: panggil saja naima chan dengan lanjutan 'tik'! lupakan yang tadi, hehe, boleh panggil dengan apa aja kok! Tergantung malachan.**

**who am**** I: hiks, hiks, maap ya, kalo semisalnya karya author pendek2 ceritanya, karena ngejar deadline? Tapi di usahain di chap2 depan di perbanyak! Dan untuk typos, sekali lagi gomenasai! Author sudah berusaha menghilangkannya (bohong, tuh! Author paling malez kalo ngecek typos #inner cimot#) . untuk sasuke emang bisa merubah wujudnya menjadi boneka kapan saja, juga di saat kekuatannya melemah. Naruto emang hanya bisa berubah menjadi boneka akibat ciuman sasu doank! Suara yang mncul tiba-tiba masih rahasia, juga ttg sai, hiks, thankyou banget, ya! malah author senang di perhatikan spt ini! Menjadi semangat tersendiri bwt author untk melanjtkan isi cerita,ikuti terus, ya! dan Jangan bosan2 merevie dan mengikuti cerita author ini!# memelas mode on#**

**989seohye****: oke! Siip dah!**

**Thank's for: yang sudah mereview, favorite, follow, dan silent readers yang mengikuti isi cerita ini.**

**AKHIR KATA DARI AUTHOR, KRITIK DAN SARANNYA**** PLEASE!**** DENGAN MEREVIEW CERITA **** HANGAT DARI ****CIMOT****:) SAMPAI JU****M****PA DI CHAP DEPAAAN…**


	5. Chapter 5

**THE DARK DOLLS**

**CHAPTER ****5**

**Disclaimare : masashi kishimoto( tentunya…bukan milik saya, saya cuman minjem..)**

**Warning!:ooc,typo,au gaje, bahasa aneh,berantakan**

**Pairing: sasufemnaru**

**Rated : T**

**Genres: fantasy,mystery, humor(garing**** bangett****) ….dll…. Gak tahu juga….mungkin…. **

**Summary: sasuke merasakan dadanya yang sesak ketika mengetahui gaara menembak naruto, lalu apakah yang akan terjadi?**

**#don't like don't read#**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**#happy reading, minna#**

"_**khu, khu, naruto uzumaki, waktumu sudah semakin dekat!"**_ terlihat seseorang sedang menatap naruto dari kejauhan, aura-aura kegelapan menguar dari dalam tubuhnya. Orang itu lalu berjalan, mengalihkan pandangannya dari naruto dan menghilang ke dalam koridor sekolah yang sepi.

_uzumaki naima_

"eeehh?! Se..serius nih, gaara senpai!" seru naruto yang masih kaget atas pengakuan cinta tiba-tiba senpainya.

"aku serius, naruto!" ucap gaara, karena saking malunya atas pengakuannya sendiri , gaara tidak berani menatap langsung wajah cute naruto, pandangannya menunduk, menekuri lantai sekolah. Setelah beberapa lama terdiam, kemudian gaara memberanikan diri untuk menatap langsung mimik muka naruto yang sudah memerah bak udang rebus.

" ja..jadi apa jawabanmu, naruto?!" ucap gaara agak malu-malu.

Naruto bingung sendiri harus menjawab apa. Semuanya terjadi terlalu tiba-tiba. Apakah dirinya akan menerima gaara sebagai kekasihnya? Entahlah. Perang antar batin naruto masih bergemuruh di hatinya. Di satu sisi, pernah dulu ia naksir senpainya yang menurutnya berwajah imut dan ganteng itu, tapi karena senpainya itu salah satu pangeran sekolah, ia terlalu minder untuk bertindak lebih jauh. Di satu sisi lagi, kenangan buruk masa lalu terlalu lelah ia jalani. Kenangan tentang jadian dan di putusin hanya dalam waktu satu malam oleh senpainya yang lain, yang bernama utakata, yang sekarang telah lulus sekolah. juga karena, jujur naruto mengakui bahwa sedikit dalam hatinya, ada perasaan tertentu dengan si sasuke pantat ayam itu, walaupun menyebalkan sih.

"a..ano bisa minta waktu sebentar!" seru naruto tiba-tiba.

"iya!" jawab gaara sembari tersenyum.

"dobe, tidak akan menerimamu begitu saja, mata panda!" ucap sebuah baritone.

Tiba-tiba muncul Sasuke yang langsung berdiri tegak, tepat di hadapan naruto dan gaara. Tangannya di silangkan di kedua memunggunggi naruto dan bergeser mundur, menjauhkan naruto dari hadapan gaara.

"teme, apaan sih?! Bisik naruto kesal.

Gaara mendelik kaget, tatapannya tertuju kepada perempuan berambut hitam yang kelihatannya menatap marah kepada gaara. Gaara agak sedikit jengkel dengan wanita yang mengganggu acara romantisnya dengan naruto.

"siapa kau?!" tanya gaara sedikit angkuh.

"kau mengganggu privasi orang lain, bodoh!"

"sejak kapan naruto menjadi privasimu, perempuan!"

"sejak dia bersamaku!" jawab sasuke tak kalah angkuh.

"teeemeee… kau kenapa, sih! Mengganggu obrolan kami!" ucap naruto dengan nada kesal.

"obrolan?! ini lebih dari sekedar obrolan, dobe! Dan asal kau tahu saja, mata panda! dobe itu milikku,milikku! Aku sasuke. Naruto mendelik kaget.

Gaara menatap heran perempuan yang di panggil teme itu oleh naruto. Perempuan itu terlalu over protektif kepada naruto, apakah saudaranya atau kerabatnya? Tapi gaya rambut, bola mata dan sifatnya tidak sama persis dengan naruto. Apa jangan-jangan naruto….

**Teng..**

**Teng..**

**Teng..**

Tanda bel masuk berbunyi. Gaara menepis semua angan-angan buruk tentang naruto. Sekarang, yang terpenting, ia lebih baik memilih untuk pergi, ia perlu menyelidiki lebih jauh tentang perempuan yang hari ini baru terlihat bersama naruto. Gaara membalikkan tubuhnya. Sebelum melangkah, ia berkata:

"kutunggu jawabanmu besok, naruto uzumaki!" lalu pergi, dan menghilang di antara lorong-lorong sekolah dan siswa-siswi yang berlalu lalang memasuki kelas.

"teme!"

"hn!"

"terima kasih, untung kau datang tadi, kalau tidak, aku tidak bisa berfikir tentang jawaban dari pengakuan gaara senpai"

"hn!"

"a..anu tentang.. kata-kata yang tadi, 'milikku' itu apa maksudmu teme?" semburat merah muncul di pipi naruto.

"itu hanya gertakan dobe!" seru sasuke menatap naruto dengan wajah stoicnya. He, ngaku aja kalee sasuke(author di tendang). Naruto bengong tapi kemudian cemberut sendiri merutuki dirinya yang kenapa menanyakan hal tadi.

"gruduk,grudug,grudug" terdengar suara langkah kaki. beberapa, tepatnya banyak sekali dari arah belakang naruto.

"suara ribut apa itu ya teme?" naruto dan sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya dan ternyata…

"narutooooo… kau harus bertanggung jawaaaaaaabbbbbb….!"

Terlihat dari kejauhan, siswa-siswi, guru-guru yang berlarian ke arah naruto, tak terkecuali kakashi sensei. Ooww, ternyata siswa-siwi, guru-guru yang berlarian itu adalah korban dari keganasan 'lari super cepat uzumaki'.

"gyaaaaaa…!" suara naruto memantul dan menggema hingga sampai keluar angkasa (sebenarnya tidak ada hubungannya).

_uzumakinaima _

#jam setelah pulang sekolah#

"sial, sial, sial!" seru naruto sambil mengepel ruang olahraga yang berada di dalam sekolah. Sasuke hanya berdiam diri di pojok ruangan sembari duduk melihat apa yang naruto kerjakan.

"hoi, teme! Bantu aku kek, kau hanya bisa diam saja bagaikan ayam tekena flu burung!" persimpangan tiga muncul di kepala sasuke.

"kau kan, yang di hukum dobe, kenapa aku harus kena juga?!" jawab sasuke sambil membaca sebuah buku dan menggenggam selembar kertas hukuman yang di berikan guru kakashi kepada naruto.

"setelah ini, kau harus membersihkan kelas, perpustakaan, ruang guru, ruang osis, kantin, lorong kelas, toilet, ruang kesehatan, gudang, laboratorium, dan memberi makan manda, ular peliharaan orochimaru sensei!" kata sasuke membacakan isi kertas itu kepada naruto.

" ahhh! Ini sih, gara-gara kamu, teme!" ucap naruto sembari mengacungkan pel-an ke arah sasuke.

"kenapa kau sembarangan menuduhku, dobe!"

"karena kau mengejarku sewaktu aku berlari!"

"kau kan, yang mulai duluan, kenapa kau tidak menghentikan langkahmu sih?!"

"aku takut, sewaktu berlari, kau mengejarku dengan wajah mesummu, teme! Bisa-bisa ada adegan yang tidak-tidak terjadi dan aku kena getahnya akibat ulahmu, kalau aku tidak berlari!" seru naruto marah-marah. Sasuke terdiam dan berpikir, kenapa naruto bisa tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya saat itu.

"kau pikir, kau pasti bertanya kenapa aku ini bisa mengetahui niat burukmu, ya teme! Seru naruto tersenyum menggoda. Sasuke diam.

"itu karena hati wanita itu lebih peka!" teriak naruto lagi.

"hn, kau bukan wanita, dobe! Kau itu cewek barbar!"

"apa!"

Terlihat siluet seseorang sedang menatap sasuke dan naruto. Tapi kemudian menghilang. Sasuke yang menyadari ada seseorang yang mengawasi dirinya dan naruto, hanya mendelik kaget dan memicingkan mata ke arah pintu tersebut.

"clek!" pintu ruang olahraga naruto terbuka, telihatlah olehnya beberapa orang yang di kenal baik oleh naruto, sai, kiba, shikamaru, chouji, hinata, sakura, tenten, rock lee, shino, ino dan konohamaru mendekat ke arah naruto.

"yo, naruto, kami akan membantumu!" seru mereka bersamaan.

"teman-teman!" seru naruto tak percaya.

"i..iya, naruto-chan, ta..tadi kami mendengar kau di hukum, karena itu aku mengumpulkan teman-teman untuk membantu!" seru hinata agak tergagap.

"yo, semangat naruto! Tenang saja kami ada di sini!" teriak rock lee sambil memamerkan gigi dan pose ciri khas nya.

"jadi, kami akan membantumu, naruto!" seru sakura yang ternyata telah membawa ember dan sapu. Dan juga teman-teman naruto lainnya yang ternyata telah membawa peralatan kebersihan lainnya.

"ayo, jangan buang-buang waktu, kita kerjakan, kak naruto!" teriak konohamaru tak kalah semangat.

"minna!" naruto terharu dan hampir menangis. Sasuke yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa tersenyum. Dalam hatinya ia merasa iri, merasakan keakraban naruto dan teman-temannya.

"dobe ayo!" seru sasuke yang tiba-tiba berada di sampingnya. Ia merebut pel-an yang berada di tangan naruto. Naruto merasa dirinya beruntung karena mempunyai teman-teman yang mau peduli padanya.

_uzumakinaima _

Setelah selesai dengan hukumannya, langit ternyata sudah sore. Teman-temannya naruto sudah lebih dulu pulang, hanya ada naruto dan di tempat rak sepatu.

"clek! Sraaaakkk!"

sasuke membuka laci sepatunya, tapi yang membuatnya kaget adalah berhamburannya beberapa surat dari dalamnya.

"apa, ini?!" seru sasuke kaget.

"itu surat cinta, teme! Ternyata kau dapat banyak surat dari siswa-siswa lelaki, hebat! ternyata penggemarmu banyak juga ya! Mungkin dirimu di mata mereka terlihat seperti perempuan cantik!"

Naruto tersenyum menggoda. Sasuke Cuma diam dengan wajah stoicnya, kemudian membuang surat-surat itu ke tong sampah. Naruto langsung membuka pintu lacinya, dan…..

"sraaaak!"

beberapa surat keluar dari dalam laci.

"kau juga banyak penggemar, dobe?!" seru sasuke sedikit cemburu.

"bodoh, ini surat tantangan semua, teme!" jawab naruto memerah karena malu. Naruto menyingkirkan surat-surat itu dan membuangnya ke tong sampah.

"tantangan? Benar juga, mana ada yang mau dengan cewek galak sepertimu!"

"diam!" melihat kesempatan bagus, naruto menendang punggung sasuke yang duduk memakai sepatu, sampai terjungkal.

"_dobe!"_ seru sasuke marah dan meringis merasakan nyeri.

"jangan remehkan aku, ya teme!" ucap naruto tersenyum garang.

"awas, ya!" sasuke yang sudah siap dengan aba-aba ingin mencium dan mengubahnya menjadi boneka, terhenti tiba-tiba, ketika konohamaru datang. Naruto bersyukur ada seseorang yang datang.

"kak naruto, ayo pulang!" ajak konohamaru santai sambil tersenyum. Naruto tersenyum nista ke arah sasuke. Sasuke Cuma diam dengan muka stoicnya.

Di persimpangan, mereka berpapasan dengan segerombolan orang yang ternyata berandalan sekolah lain. Mereka bertujuan untuk menantang naruto bertarung.

"yo, naruto, kita bertemu lagi!" ucap kidoumaru yang membawa batang kayu berduri di tangannya. Jiroubo yang membawa pentungan satpam, ehm, maksud author pemukul basbol. Dan 5 orang lainnya dengan senjata tajam masing-masing.

"mau apa kalian!" naruto dengan aura tenangnya, sasuke memandang dengan wajah stoicnya dan konohamaru yang ketakutan, saudara saudara!

"aku ingin melawanmu sekali lagi, membalaskan dendam karena kekalahanku tempo hari!"

Jiroubo menggangguk mendengar ucapan kidoumaru dan menatap tajam naruto yang telah memasang kuda-kuda.

"baiklah, aku layani! Sasuke, konohamaru cepat pergi, go away!" seru naruto sok inggris.

Konohamaru langsung lari terbirit-birit, tidak dengan sasuke yang masih terdiam di tempat.

"sasuke! Kau bisa terluka! Lagipula kalau kau terluka, aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab!" seru naruto panik. Sasuke masih diam dan malah memasang kuda-kuda.

"hm, aku ingin bersenang-senang sebentar, dobe!" mengerti apa yang sasuke katakan, naruto hanya diam dan memandang kedepan.

"cewek cantik itu berani juga ya! Tapi aku tidak akan segan!" batin jiroubo memandang ke arah sasuke.

#pertarungan dimulai#

Kidoumaru mengayunkan tongkat berdurinya ke arah naruto, naruto menghindar dan memukul tangan kidoumaru yang memukul tongkat, tongkat itu lepas dari tangan kidoumaru dan terpental jauh. Serangan dari satu orang menyerang dari arah belakang naruto dan ayunan benda tajam dari samping kiri dan kanan naruto. Naruto menetapkan satu kakinya ke tanah dan meloncat menendang putar dari segala arah dan tetap fokus menghindari senjata tajam lawan, naruto berhasil menendang keras tiga pemuda itu hingga menyebabkan tiga pemuda yang hendak menyerangnya terjungkal dan terkapar tak berdaya. Kidoumaru kembali menyerang dengan pukulan tangan kosong, naruto menghindar lagi dengan gesit dengan membungkukkan badan dan menendang kemaluan kidoumaru dengan kakinya dan kemudian memukul perutnya.# au! Pasti sakit#. selesai.

Beralih ke sasuke, jiroubo memukulkan tongkat basbolnya dengan membabi buta, sasuke tetap fokus, diam di tempat. kemudian menghindar dengan sangat cepat hingga tak terlihat bersamaan dengan tongkat basbol yang tepat mengarah ke arahnya, tahu-tahu sasuke sudah ada di belakang jiroubo dengan kaki menapak di udara dan gesit maju menendang kepala jiroubo dan terjungkal, terkapar tak berdaya. Dua orang lagi berlari cepat ke arah sasuke dari arah depan dan belakang, mengarahkan batang kayu mereka, tapi tiba-tiba sasuke secepat itu melesat hilang, hingga reflek dua orang itu tidak bisa menahan laju tubuh mereka terkena serangan antar satu sama lain dan terkapar tak berdaya. selesai.

#pertarungan selesai#

"kalian kalah!" senyum terkembang di bibir naruto dan mengajak sasuke untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

Tapi tiba-tiba di persimpangan jalan lainnya, sebuah siluet binatang menghalangi jalan naruto. Kemudian lambat laun, siluet itu menjelma menjadi tubuh seseorang.

"_**fu, fu, fu aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi, uchiha sasuke, uzumaki naruto!"**_ ucap siluet itu.

Bola mata sasuke dan naruto melebar. Sasuke merasakan hawa kemerahan yang tidak asing menguar dari tubuhnya.

"_**kau!"**_ seru sasuke menatap tajam orang itu.

"si..siapa sasuke!" tanya naruto yang merasakan hawa tidak enak akan terjadi.

"**DI…DIA SHUKAKU, MUSUH DARI NEGERIKU…!"**

…**TBC…..**

*Owari*

"teme!"

"hn!"

"kenapa kau repot-repot menyamar jadi cewek?!" tanya naruto heran.

"karena aku tak ingin kau merasa cemburu jikalau tiba-tiba aku di kejar-kejar penggemar wanita dadakan, dobe!"

"huh, mana mungkin aku cemburu, suka saja belum!" jawab naruto dengan muka memerah. Sasuke hanya tersenyum simpul menatap naruto, ada yang tahu maksudnya?

**HOLA! AKUCIMOT A.K.A NAIMA SI AUTHOR GAZE KEMBALI, HEHEHE TERIMA KASIH ATAS REVIEW DAN BAGI PEMBACA ATAUPUN SILENT READERS ATAS PARTISIPASINYA DALAM KARYA AUTHOR YANG ANEH BIN GAZE IN****I! GIMANA DENGAN SEKILAS PERTARUNGANNYA, BURUKKAH? ATAU ABAL! HEHE, MAAF KALAU KURANG SERU, MAKLUM BELUM PENGALAMAN DALAM MENULIS FIC PERTARUNGAN. **

**Dan aku mau minta maaf, kalau updatenya telat! Karena sedang asyik-asyiknya nonton film kartun hantu.(karena malas tentunya, hehe!) sedikit bocoran, kalau shukaku itu adalah bawahan dari orang yang meneror naruto. Masa lalu sasuke di jelaskan di chap 6, jika tidak ada halangan. Dan akan ada kemunculan kakak sasuke di chap 6 juga.**

**mari kita balas satu persatu review yang mangkal,cekidot!**

**Kurama No Kyuubi141****: hehe, maaf telat!**

**Arum Junnie****: yoyo! Gaara senpai#melirik gaara#**

**989seohye****: ini diaaa! **

**who am**** I: sesi jawab.. # mm…. tidak ada sih, tapi ada sesuatu yang di inginkannya dari naru. # bisa di lihat, kan! # tanya sai saja! Hoho(ketawa nista) # hehe maaf, kadang author terlalu terburu-buru! Terima kasih atas dukungannya, Jangan bosan-bosan mereview ya!**

**wildapolaris ****: hoho, benarkah? berarti sama dong pemikiranmu denganku! (****wildapolaris**** dan author di tendang sasuke dan di lempar sasuke fc ke bulan)**

**puchan****: sejak awal kemunculan novelnya! Bahkan kiba mengkoleksi novel, versi komik, doujinsi, dvd, artikel, gambar dan film-filemnya, hoho maniak ya! (menyaingi kakashi)**

**Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii****: jawabannya MASIH RAHASIA! Bukan bakoro, bakoro lagi beli ikan di pelabuhan.#ngelirik oro# Lanjut dan ikuti terus yaa….! :)**

**Thanks for:**** CindyAra****, ****Fujisaki Akira****,**** uzugakure no satoy****, ****Kurama No Kyuubi141****,**** MIAKO UCHIHA****,**** wildapolaris****,**** who am**** I,**** puchan****,**** Arum Junnie****, ****989seohye****, **** Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii****,** **haruna yuhi****, ****darkshadow****, ****Nitya-chan****, ****lio48****, ****lavendercha****n, ****namikaze gaki****, ****Malachan12****, ****mutiara t****, ****fajar jabrik****, (maaf kalo ada yang gak kesebut) and silent readers yang membaca cerita ini.**

**SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAP DEPAN, SEMAKIN BANYAK REVIEW, SEMAKIN CEPAT LHO**** UPDATENYA****! SALAM HANGAT : CIMOT :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**THE DARK DOLLS**

**CHAPTER ****6**

**Disclaimare : Masashi Kishimoto****( tentunya…bukan milik saya, saya cuman minjem..)**

**Warning!:ooc,typo,au gaje, bahasa aneh,berantakan**

**Pairing: Sasufemnaru**

**Rated : T**

**Genres: fantasy,mystery, humor(garing****-garingan****) ….dll…. Gak tahu juga….mungkin….**

**Summary: naruto dan****sasuke di hadang oleh musuh sasuke dari dunia darkwood, apakah yang akan terjadi, dan bagaimana cara sasuke untuk melindungi naruto?!**

…**don't like don't read…**

…

…

…

… **happy reading, minna!...**

"_**fu, fu, fu aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi, **__**U**__**chiha **__**S**__**asuke, **__**U**__**zumaki **__**N**__**aruto!"**_ ucap siluet itu.

Bola mata Sasuke dan Naruto melebar. Sasuke merasakan hawa kemerahan yang tidak asing menguar dari tubuhnya.

"_**kau!"**_ seru Sasuke menatap tajam orang itu.

"si..siapa Sasuke!" tanya Naruto yang merasakan kejadian yang tidak enak akan terjadi.

"**DI…DIA SHUKAKU, MUSUH DARI NEGERIKU…!"**

**_uzumakinaima_**

"Shu.. Shukaku? Musuh dari negerimu, apa maksudmu, teme?"

"itu…!" seru Sasuke

#Sasuke pov#

**FLASH_BACK**

Di sebuah alam semesta yang jauh dari bumi, terdapatlah dunia di mana orang-orang bisa menggunakan sihir. Sihir yang di gunakan bermacam-macam, mulai dari angin, api, es, air, petir, tanah dan sihir campuran seperti elemen kayu dan ilusi. Dunia tersebut di sebut dengan julukan** DARKWOODS**. Di dunia Darkwoods, terdapat beberapa macam negeri atau negara. Negeri-negeri tersebut di beri julukan berdasarkan penggunaan elemen orang-orang yang berada pada negeri tersebut. Misalnya negeri** FROZEN** yang penduduk negerinya menggunakan kekuatan es, negeri** WINDBLOW** yang penduduk negerinya menggunakan kekuatan elemen angin dan masih banyak lagi. Setiap negeri memiliki satu kerajaan yang di pimpin oleh seorang raja. Para raja mengadakan aliansi dan memimpin penduduk negerinya dengan damai dan tentram. Namun, semua itu harus berakhir, ketika tiba-tiba sekelompok orang menyerang negeri-negeri tersebut. Sekelompok orang yang menamakan dirinya **SILENTSWORDS **menyerang penduduk dan kerajaan dengan membabi buta. Sudah banyak kerajaan dengan mudah tumbang akibat ulah dari Silentswords tersebut. Akan tetapi, tidak dengan negeri **FIRERED **dengan kerajaanya, **AMETERASU KINGDOM** yang di pimpin oleh seorang raja yang bernama Fugaku Uchiha, yaitu ayahku. Negeri Firered memiliki satu keistimewaan, yaitu negeri yang menjadi pusat dari semua negeri-negeri. Intinya negeri **FIRERED** adalah rajanya para negeri-negeri. Meskipun memiliki ciri khas negeri api, namun penduduk yang menempati negeri tersebut bisa menggunakan elemen sihir lainnya. negeri Firered adalah negeri yang paling kuat.

Ameterasu Kingdom tidak takut dan gentar akibat ulah dari penyerangan para Silentswords. Mereka mengerahkan segala kekuatan yang di miliki untuk memukul pasukan musuh mundur dan menggungsikan penduduk yang lemah. Karena, jika Silentswords berhasil menaklukkan Ameterasu Kingdom, maka tidak menutup kemungkinan negeri-negeri lain akan ikut jatuh. Namun, masalah lain tiba-tiba datang. Pemimpin asli dari Silentswords akhirnya muncul ke permukaan. Pemimpin asli dari Silentswords adalah dua orang berjubah yang memakai topeng. Mereka berdua sangatlah kuat sekali karena memiliki kekuatan kegelapan, ilmu sihir terkuat dan terlarang dalam dunia Darkwoods. Dengan kekuatan kegelapannya, dua orang bertopeng itu berhasil mengendalikan separuh penduduk, yaitu dengan kekuatan Darkheart.

Aku lahir dan di besarkan dengan kekuatan dan ketahanan tubuh yang kuat, untuk menyerang beberapa anggota Silentswords yang menyerang. Ayahku, kakak, serta ibuku ikut andil dalam menyelamatkan para penduduk yang hanya tersisa sedikit dan juga membantu para prajurit berperang. Akibat ulah Darkswords, Semua hidup dalam ketakutan dan kesengsaraan tak berujung. Akibat ulah darkswords juga, aku tidak bisa mengenal arti cinta dan kasih sayang, yang seharusnya kudapat, karena Silentsword sudah menyerang kerajaan Ameterasu Kingdom ketika aku masih kecil. Semua hidup dalam kebahagiaan semu, kegelapan, perang selalu terjadi dimana-mana, dan rintihan para orang-orang yang menjadi korban perang. dan ketika semua hampir putus asa dan menyerah, muncullah sebuah ramalan yang datang dari sebuah suara dari menara pemanggil **SEISHA**, menara yang menjadi pusat dari dunia Darkwoods, yang di yakini kebenaran ramalannya. Menara Seisha sendiri adalah menara misterius yang hanya dapat terlihat jika akan ada sesuatu besar terjadi. setelah muncul suara dari menara Seisha, menara itu akan tiba-tiba menghilang sampai beberapa ratus tahun kemudian. Ramalan itu membuat semangat hidup kami bangkit kembali. Dan yang aku ketahui lagi tentang ramalan itu bahwa :

_**akan datang hari di mana kekuatan dan cinta di hadapkan, hari di mana keburukan dan kebaikan bertarung, takkan menyatu antar keduanya, dan saling mengalahkan antar keduanya, dan kemunculan orang dari dunia human yang ikut andil di dalamnya, yang turut ikut membantu. seseorang akan di bangkitkan dalam kegelapan, perang besar terjadi dan yang memegang kendali dari semua ini adalah pemenang dari perang.**_

Dan baru ku ketahui juga, Kedua orang yang memakai topeng itu tidak hanya ingin menguasai dunia Darkwoods, akan tetapi seluruh planet di alam semesta. Tujuan sebenarnya mereka adalah membangkitkan **HOLLOWSEAT** yang tertidur di pusat dunia darkwoods dengan memakai kekuatan seashin ( pemilik dua orang dengan sihir kegelapan), cincin piona, gelang juio, anting herne dan kalung kunibiru yang menjadi harta benda berharga milik kerajaan Ameterasu Kingdom yang tersegel dan segelnya bisa terbuka hanya pada saat berhasil menghancurkan kerajaan ameterasu kingdom. Hollowseat sendiri adalah kaisar kegelapan dan kehancuran yang kekuatannya dapat menghancurkan satu dunia dalam beberapa kali hentakan. Arwahnya dulu di kunci dan di tidurkan oleh 500 orang pemilik darah murni pencipta dunia-dunia alam semesta. Sekarang pemilik darah murni sudah tidak ada lagi.

Ayahku beserta Ibuku kemudian berhasil mengalahkan dan membunuh salah satu dari orang yang memakai topeng. Namun naas, keduanya terkena kutukan sihir boneka bayangan, termasuk aku dan kakakku, sebagai anggota keluarga kerajaan. Kutukan boneka yang jika kekuatannya melemah, maka akan berubah menjadi boneka, bisa menggunakan wujud boneka , bisa membuat orang lain menjadi boneka dengan menciumnya dan berganti-ganti wujud. akan tetapi, separuh dari elemen kekuatannya tersegel dalam kutukan dan melemah.

Ibuku yang mengetahui akan dunia Human mengirimku dengan sisa kekuatannya, ayah dan kakakku turut melindungiku sebelum detik-detik pria bertopeng yang satunya lagi menyerangku.

**FLASH_BACK END**

#Sasuke pov end#

"setelah itu, aku bertemu dengan kau, Dobe! Dan ternyata tidak aku saja yang ada di sini! dan yang berada di hadapan kita adalah musuh sekaligus anggota Silentswords!" seru sasuke panjang lebar.

"hieeeeee, mereka bisa menggunakan sihir, ya Teme?!"

"tepatnya, ahli sekali, Dobe!" Sasuke langsung menatap tajam Shukaku yang di hadapannya.

"well, well, well! Tak ku sangka aku bisa menemui pangeran lagi, dan dengan wujud yang berbeda tentunya!" seru Shukaku tersenyum mengejek sambil memainkan rambutnya. Menatap tajam sasuke yang wujudnya telah menyamar menjadi perempuan.

"sebaiknya kau cepat pergi Dobe, ini sudah bukan pertarungan fisik lagi!" ucap Sasuke khawatir sambil melepas wig rambut panjangnya.

"tapi…teme…kau…"

"tidak ada tapi-tapian, cepat pergi Dobe!" teriak Sasuke.

Naruto langsung membalikkan tubuhnya yang akan berlari. Shukaku yang melihat hal itu hanya tersenyum misterius ketika tubuh Naruto yang berlari, di telan senja kegelapan malam yang akan beranjak datang.

"fu,fu,fu, kau terlalu naïve Sasuke!" seru Shukaku tiba-tiba.

"apa maksudmu, Shukaku?!"

"kau pikir hanya aku saja yang datang hah! " seru Shukaku yang langsung merubah tubuhnya menjadi seekor monster besar tanuki.

"jangan-jangan, Naruto!" Sasuke menolehkan tubuhnya kebelakang.

Tapi tiba-tiba..

_**BLAR!**_

_**BAR!**_

_**BLAR!**_

Sebuah serangan udara dari Shukaku menyerang Sasuke, serangan udara itu nampak berbahaya karena dapat menghancurkan beton-beton tanah yang berubah menjadi sebuah lubang besar. Untung Sasuke bergerak menghindar dengan sangat cepat, lalu bola matanya berubah menjadi merah dengan tiga tomoe. Sasuke melesat ke atas tiang yang agak tinggi. Dia berusaha mengatur nafas, memikirkan taktik menyerang lawan dan menyusul naruto secepat itu. Sasuke melesat cepat lagi dan tahu-tahu sudah berada di belakang Shukaku. dia melayangkan sebuah pukulan yang di selimuti petir putih yang langsung melesat cepat, tepat mengenai tubuh Shukaku, dan menembusnya!

Sementara itu…

Naruto terus berlari, namun sesekali ia menengok kebelakang. Dirinya sangat khawatir dengan keadaan sasuke yang menyerang lawan sendirian. Naruto merasa dirinya tidak berguna karena tidak dapat membantu sasuke.

Tapi tiba-tiba matanya membulat, melihat seseorang yang kini berada di hadapannya. Seorang perempuan dengan mantel merah dan sepatu hitam dengan aura biru yang menguar menatap tajam ke arah Naruto. Rambutnya pendek berwarna hijau kebiru-biruan dan matanya berwarna orange. Dia berjalan santai ke arah Naruto yang tiba-tiba diam mematung. Naruto yang sadar itu adalah musuh, langsung melesatkan tendangan kakinya yang ternyata di tahan wanita itu dengan menggunakan sebelah tangannya, lalu menggenggam erat kaki Naruto dan langsung melempar keras Naruto ke tanah, sampai terseret beberapa meter dari tempatnya. Naruto meringis sakit dan terbatuk.

"aku tidak dendam padamu,manusia! tapi **your majesty** ingin menemuimu!" seru perempuan itu.

"si..sial, siapa kau? apa yang kau maksud dengan your majesty? Dan aku, aku tidak mau dan tidak akan ikut denganmu!" seru naruto terbatuk, ia merasakan sedikit darah keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Lalu mengelapnya cepat dengan sebelah tangannya.

"terpaksa aku menggunakan sedikit kekerasan, namaku Fuu, dan kau tidak perlu tahu hal selain itu!" jawab Fuu sembari mengeluarkan sayap-sayap yang menyerupai sayap capung. dengan gaib fuu mengeluarkan sebuah tombak dari tangannya.

Fuu melesat menyerang Naruto, Naruto berusaha bangun untuk menghindari serangan Fuu.

_**SRET**_

_**SRET**_

_**SRET **_

Bunyi suara tombak, nyaring terdengar, dengan naruto yang berusaha menghindari satu-persatu hujaman dari tombak Fuu. Tapi, saking cepatnya ayunan tombak Fuu, Naruto mulai kewalahan dan kelelahan. Dan ketika ada sedikit celah dari serangan Fuu, Naruto dengan kekuatannya yang tersisa menendang Perut Fuu. Namun, sebelum kaki naruto mengenai perut Fuu, Fuu sudah dulu melayang dengan sayapnya dan berguling kebelakang kemudian merobek sedikit daging di pundak sebelah kanan naruto.

_**BREEET…**_

Naruto secepat itu menghindar, mundur jauh dan teratur ke belakang.

'ukh, sial, lagi-lagi kena! Orang itu kuat sekali' batin Naruto sambil memegang luka robek yang mulai mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"manusia memang lemah ya!" seru Fuu tiba-tiba.

"siapa, bilang!" jawab Naruto Marah. Ia tidak ingin harga dirinya sebagai salah satu dari manusia di remehkan.

"manusia tidak punya kekuatan sihir, seperti halnya kami, para **TAMERU **(orang yang bisa menggunakan kekuatan sihir di dunia Darkwood) dan juga mentalnya lemah sekali!" ejek Fuu.

"tapi manusia mempunyai kasih sayang, tekad yang kuat dan cinta, dan yang terpenting dari itu semua bukanlah mempunyai kekuatan, akan tetapi tekad yang kuat untuk melindungi hal yang berharga bagi kami, para manusia!"

"hooh, tapi akibat itu semua, manusia menjadi serakah, menghancurkan banyak alam dan membunuh banyak manusia lainnya!"

"kau, jangan merasa dirimu paling benar, kau juga melakukan hal yang sama kan, terhadap bangsamu!"

"karena itu, kami tidak membutuhkan cinta, hal yang tidak berguna! kami hanya perlu menggunakan kekuatan kami dengan tujuan kami masing-masing! Itu sama saja halnya kan, Naruto!

"cukup omong kosongnya! Kalau mau bertarung denganku, ayo!" teriak Naruto.

Naruto bersiap siaga dengan sikap kuda-kudanya. Keringat dingin membasahi pelipisnya, Fuu mengayunkan tombak sekali lagi dan melesat terbang ke arah Naruto dengan tiba-tiba, tombak runcing siap menembus dada Naruto, Naruto yang tidak bisa menghindari serangan tiba-tiba dari Fuu, karena ia merasakan sakit mendadak yang sangat hebat di kepalanya, hanya bisa pasrah terkena hujaman tombak, dan ketika tombak itu akan menembus dadanya…

**TRANGG!**

Seseorang, sudah berdiri di hadapan naruto dengan gagahnya, memegang sebuah sabit dengan gagangnya yang panjang berwarna orange, mengkilat mengenai cahaya lampu.

"kau tak apa-apa, rubah kecil!" seru seseorang, yang ternyata seorang perempuan memakai jaket hitam, celana jeans hitam panjang, berambut orange panjang dan matanya berwarna merah darah.

"kyuubi nii-san!" seru naruto menatap tak percaya dengan sosok di hadapannya.

**Di tempat sasuke**

Sasuke tersenyum karena serangan tiba-tibanya berhasil mengenai wujud monster shukaku, tapi tiba-tiba..

**ZRAAAASSSSSHHHHH…**

Tempat yang terkena serangan sasuke tiba-tiba berubah menjadi pasir. Sasuke yang sadar tangannya yang masih berada di dalam tubuh Shukaku tidak bisa bergerak akibat cengkraman kuat Shukaku. Shukaku lambat laun merubah dirinya menjadi kabut pasir dan memenuhi ruang di sekeliling sasuke. Sasuke yang sadar akan hal itu tidak bisa pa-apa, karena selain jarak pandang yang mengabur, juga karena matanya kelilipan, selain itu, kakinya seperti di cengkram sesuatu.

**BUK!**

**BUK!**

**BUK!**

Sasuke tidak bisa menghindari serangan tiba tiba shukaku dengan jarak pandangangnya yang buram, dadanya tiba-tiba merasa sesak, karena oksigen di sekitarnya yang dia hirup, mengandung butiran-butiran pasir. Melihat kesempatan seperti itu, shukaku tidak menyia-nyiakannya, shukaku membentuk tubuhnya menjadi bola pasir yang sangat besar dan siap menghantam sasuke, tapi…

**SREET!**

**BOOOMM!**

Sasuke tiba-tiba menghilang sebelum shukaku berhasil menghantam tubuhnya

"sialan! Siapa itu!" teriak shukaku, dirinya merasakan kehadiran seseorang.

"aku, Uchiha Itachi, lawanmu yang sesungguhnya!" seru Itachi yang sudah berada di hadapan Shukaku Dengan Sasuke yang Itachi lindungi, berada di belakangnya.

…**TBC…..**

**Owari**

"Kiba, kau ketahuan si Naruto baca novel dewasa, ya!"

"ya, nih! Shikamaru! tapi masih mending sih, daripada ketahuan kakak perempuanku!"

"kenapa?" tanya Shikamaru yang langsung menguap lalu tiduran.

"aku bisa di gantung dan di jadikan makanan anjing-anjingnya!" jawab Kiba merinding ngeri. Shikamaru Cuma ngeleng-ngeleng kepala melihat tingkah sahabatnya, kemudian jatuh tertidur. ( cepet banget tidurnya).

**HOLA! AKU****CIMOT A.K.A NAIMA SI AUTHOR GAZE KEMBALI, HEHEHE TERIMA KASIH ATAS REVIEW DAN BAGI PEMBACA ATAUPUN SILENT READERS ATAS PARTISIPASINYA DALAM KARYA AUTHOR YANG ANEH BIN GAZE IN****I! GIMANA DENGAN PERTARUNGAN NARUTO VS FUU, DAN SASUKE VS SHUKAKU! HOHO, MAAF KALAU ABAL DAN JELEK YA, MAKLUM BARU PENGALAMAN ( SEKALI LAGI). **

**Maaf Di chap ini gak ada humornya, lagi pada serius semua, nih! ****mari kita balas satu persatu review yang mangkal,****cekidot!**

**Kurama No Kyuubi141****:****lamjouuutt!* dilempar petasan***

**989seohye****: okeeee!**

**who am**** I****: bukaaan, hoho makin penasaran, kan!**

**wildapolaris ****: nanti di chap depaaaan! (****Wildapolaris**** dan author jatuh tersungkur dan tiba di bulan dengan sangat tidak selamat)**

**Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii****: gaara gak ada hubungan apa-apa di fic ini dengan shukaku! Suka malah sukaaa banget!# Author di lempar pasir ma gaara#**

**puchan****:****romance chap depan, mau yang manis ( so sweet) apa asin?**

**Malachan****: lho? Tp kt sasuke dia lebih senang jad perempuan! *di chidori***

**Devilojoshi****: hehe, thanks senpai atas sarannya! (Baru tahu yang seperti itu* inner cimot*)**

**Lavenderchan****: lihat saja kelanjutannya, hehe!( Author tersenyum misterius)**

**haruna yuhi****: si jubah bertopeng.. up, ketahuan!**

**Arum Junnie****: bukan, shukaku itu nama peliharaan gue#di hajar gaara#**

**Nitya-chan**** : begitukah? Thank you! Hoho, tidak ada, sama sekali!**

**Kirika No Karin****: yoiiii! **

**Thanks for:**** Namikaze narusaku 2****, ****CindyAra****, ****Fujisaki Akira****,**** uzugakure no satoy****, ****Kurama No Kyuubi141****,**** MIAKO UCHIHA****,**** wildapolaris****,**** who am**** I,**** puchan****,**** Arum Junnie****, ****989seohye****, **** Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii****,** **haruna yuhi****, ****darkshadow****, ****Nitya-chan****, ****lio48****, ****lavendercha****n, ****namikaze gaki****, ****Malachan12****, ****mutiara t****, ****fajar jabrik****, ****Kirika No Karin****,**** Devilojoshi****, ****UzuUchikaze Naru****, ****thedy76****,** **(maaf kalo ada yang gak kesebut) and silent readers yang membaca cerita ini.**

**SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAP DEPAN, SEMAKIN BANYAK REVIEW, SEMAKIN CEPAT LHO**** UPDATENYA****! SALAM HANGAT : CIMOT :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**THE DARK DOLLS**

**CHAPTER ****7**

**Disclaimare : Masashi Kishimoto****( tentunya…bukan milik saya, saya cuman minjem..)**

**Warning!:ooc,typo,au gaje, bahasa aneh,berantakan**

**Pairing: Sasufemnaru**

**Rated : T**

**Genres: fantasy,mystery, humor(garing**** crispy****) ….dll…. Gak tahu juga….mungkin….**

**Summary: sasuke dan naruto yang terdesak oleh musuh, mendapat bantuan tiba-tiba dari itachi dan kyuubi, lalu apakah mereka bisa mengalahkan dua orang anggota silentswords itu?! ****Sasufemnaru!**

**Don't like don't read**

**..**

**..**

**Happy reading, minna!**

**..**

**SREET!**

**BOOOMM!**

Sasuke tiba-tiba menghilang sebelum Shukaku berhasil menghantam tubuhnya

"sialan! Siapa itu!" teriak Shukaku, dirinya merasakan kehadiran seseorang.

"aku, Uchiha Itachi, lawanmu yang sesungguhnya!" seru Itachi yang sudah berada di hadapan Shukaku Dengan Sasuke yang Itachi lindungi, berada di belakangnya.

**_UZUMAKINAIMA_**

"a..aniki? kenapa kau bisa sampai ke sini?"

"ceritanya panjang, sepanjang rel kereta api, my otouto!"

"aniki!"

"ya?!"

"_**kenapa bajuku basah kuyup, begini?!"**_ teriak Sasuke ooc+bingung.

"apa kau lupa baka otouto, lawannya kan, shukaku! Dia mempunyai elemen tanah dan angin, jadi Kelemahannya adalah elemen air!"

"oh, iya ya! Tunggu, apa maksudmu , baka otouto?! dasar baka aniki!"

" kau benar-benar baka otouto sasuke! Dan apa-apaan kau dengan kostum perempuan yang kau pakai?! Hm, tapi kau terlihat manis, sih!"

"apaaa…!"

Bla

Bla

Bla…

Shukaku yang melihat obrolan panjang di tambah lebar antara kakak dan adik itu hanya bisa diam di tempat. Lalu kemudian Shukaku yang habis kesabarannya, melayangkan tinju keras ke atas tanah, Sasuke dan Itachi yang mendengar itu langsung diam, kemudian berbalik arah, memandang Shukaku.

"_**HEIIII… KENAPA AKU DI KACANGIN, AYO LAWAN AKU! DASAR, ADIK DAN KAKAK SAMA SAJA! TADI AKU DI SURUH DAN DIPAKSA MENDENGAR OCEHAN KAU! (MENUNJUK SASUKE) TENTANG FLASHBACKMU YANG MEMBOSANKAN, SEKARANG AKU TIDAK MAU LAGI MENDENGAR OCEHAN KALIAN BERDUA TENTANG HAL YANG LAINNYA , AYO LAWAN**__**AKU!"**_teriak Shukaku marah-marah+ooc.

"baiklah, Kau baka otouto, diam saja di sana! aku yang akan melawannya!" seru Itachi menunjuk tempat yang jauh dari tempatnya ia berdiri.

"hei, tapi aku kan, juga ingin bertarung!"

"tidak, kau sudah dalam batas menggunakan kekuatanmu, bisa-bisa kalau di paksakan, kau bisa berubah menjadi boneka kembali!"

"benar juga, sih! Tapi baiklah, kau menang kali ini!" seru Sasuke lalu berjalan mundur. Itachi hanya tersenyum, lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke depan untuk menantang bertarung Shukaku, yang sudah bersiap siaga dari tadi (menuggu).

**FIGHT MULAI!**

Shukaku melancarkan serangan pistol elemen udaranya dengan membabi buta. Itachi menghindari satu-persatu serangan Shukaku dengan sangat gesit dan cepat. Dan tahu-tahu Itachi sudah menghadang shukaku dengan jarak yang begitu dekat, dan melayangkan tinjuan kakinya.

**BUUKKK!**

Tapi di tahan oleh Shukaku dengan menggunakan tameng pasir. Lalu Shukaku dengan secepat kilat menyerang Itachi dengan bola bola pasir yang meluncur cepat dan banyak dari tameng tersebut.

**DOR!**

**DOR!**

**DOR!**

Itachi secepat kilat menghindarinya dan meluncur di atas tiang. Hampir saja dirinya di cengkram pasir milik Shukaku, tapi dengan bantuan mata merahnya yang memiliki tiga buah tomoe, berhasil meningkatkan kecepatannya.

**GROOOOOAAAAAA!**

Shukaku menyerang Itachi yang berdiri di atas tiang dengan menubruknya. Itachi secepat itu menghindar. lalu Shukaku dengan cepat mengejarnya lagi. Itachi dan Shukaku sama-sama berjalan di udara sekarang. Shukaku melancarkan serangan elemen udara di mulutnya dan memuntahkannya tepat di depan Itachi, Itachi tak hanya diam, dia juga langsung memuntahkan api dalam mulutnya. Angin melawan api, tapi sangat di sayangkan bagi Shukaku, angin yang ia muntahkan malah berbalik menyerang dirinya. shukaku terbakar oleh api itachi dan..

**BOOFFF!**

Dirinya kembali menjadi seperti semula, lalu jatuh dengan keras ke tanah. Itachi langsung menetapkan kaki-kakinya ke tanah lagi dan langsung berhadapan dengan shukaku.

"ini sudah selesai, Shukaku!" seru Itachi menatap tajam Shukaku.

"heh.. hah, hah, apa maksudmu Itachi?! luka seperti ini belum seberapa buatku!" jawab Shukaku ngos-ngosan. Ia memegangi tangannya yang terbakar. Itachi langsung berbalik pergi dari hadapan Shukaku.

"kau, kalah! Ini balasan atas apa yang kau perbuat dengan dunia Darkwoods dan Firered!" seru Itachi sambil merapal mantera. Dan..

**BOOOMMM! **

Meledaklah tubuh Shukaku saat itu juga. Ternyata, saat Itachi melayangkan tinjunya, dirinya menempelkan sebuah kertas peledak di kakinya dan menempelkennya ke tameng yang merupakan bagian dari tubuh Shukaku. Ia menuggu kesempatan Shukaku kembali seperti semula, karena dalam mode normal, Shukaku tidak dapat merubah tubuhnya Menjadi pasir.

**FIGHT END!**

Sasuke yang melihat Itachi dari kejauhan hanya bisa tersenyum. Dia lalu mendekati kakaknya yang mulai kelelahah, yang mendudukkan dirinya di atas tanah.

"kalau saja kita dapat menggunakan kekuatan kita yang sesungguhnya, maka pertarungan ini tidak ada apa-apanya, benarkan,kan baka aniki! Tapi sayangnya kita berdua terkena kutukan sialan ini, dan sebagian dari kekuatan kita tersegel!" ucap sasuke yang langsung berdiri di samping kakaknya.

"benar juga kau baka otouto, lalu.. kau pasti bertanya kenapa aku bisa menggunakan kekuatan air?!"

"benar juga, kau kan, tidak punya kekuatan elemen air?! Jangan-jangan…"

"dari ini!" Itachi mengeluarkan sebuah kantong ajaib berwarna biru dari sakunya, kantong ajaib yang di pakai para tameru, yang bisa menyimpan benda-benda besar di dalamnya, seperti pedang, tombak, obat-obatan, dll. walaupun ukuran kantong itu hanya seukuran dompet.

"guci, ini!" seru itachi yang langsung menunjukkannya ke sasuke.

"aaaa, kau pasti menemukan sesuatu yang baru lagi!" seru Sasuke. ya, Kakaknya itachi adalah seorang tameru sekaligus seorang ilmuan pembuat alat-alat sihir (selain menggunakan sihir, seorang Tameru biasanya memperkuat diri dengan alat-alat sihir) di dunia Darkwoods, yang sebut dengan **DUMA.** Jarang sekali seorang Tameru bisa menjadi menjadi seorang Duma sekaligus, ataupun sebaliknya, tapi karena Itachi adalah seorang jenius dan memiliki kekuatan sihir yang kuat, ia bisa memiliki julukan keduanya.

"ah, gawat!" Sasuke langsung berlari menjauhi Itachi.

Naruto, kenapa ia tidak ingat Naruto sama sekali. Ia sangat khawatir dengan Naruto, bagaimana, ini?! Apakah dirinya akan sampai dengan tepat waktu, melihat jarak yang Naruto tempuh menuju rumahnya cukup jauh, apakah Naruto di hadang musuh di tengah jalan, apakah Naruto selamat?! Berbagai pikiran muncul di benak Sasuke. Ia sangat-sangat khawatir dengan keselamatan Naruto.

"kau, tidak pelu khawatir, baka otouto! aku sudah mengirim seseorang untuk membantu Naruto!"

Teriak Itachi dari kejauhan. Sasuke langsung diam, lalu menengokkan kepalanya ke arah Itachi. Itachi langsung berdiri dan menyusul Sasuke.

"yaitu.. kenalanku dari dunia human! Tenang saja, ia sangatlah kuat, walaupun seorang human!" seru Itachi mantap sambil memegang pundak sasuke. Mereka berdua lalu berjalan pergi dari tempat itu, tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang menonton live di atas menara tinggi dari atas sana.

Sementara itu..

**TRANG!**

**TRANG!**

**TRANG!**

Bunyi dua senjata tajam beradu. Naruto hanya bisa diam melihat keduanya bertarung dari kejauhan, karena dirinya tidak dapat membantu, karena dirinya terkena sabetan tombak, kelelahan dan pusing yang tiba-tiba melandanya. Dirinya kaget, sepupunya Kyuubi, orang yang sekaligus merangkap menjadi guru ilmu beladirinya dan di anggapnya sebagai Kakak kandungnya, sedang melawan salah satu dari anggota Silentswords yang menjadi musuh dari sasuke di dunianya. dengan sebuah sabit besar di tangannya, sabit yang baru pertama kali Naruto lihat.

**TRANG! **

Fuu dan kyuubi langsung menghindar menjauh. Untuk mempersiapkan serangan yang selanjutnya.

'hebat juga wanita itu, walaupun seorang human, tapi kekuatannya hampir menyamaiku, dan juga sabit yang ada di tangannya, sabit yang baru pertama kali ku lihat, tapi aku merasa kalau sabit itu adalah sabit yang berasal dari dunia Darkwoods, jadi sebenarnya dia siapa?' batin Fuu menatap tajam Kyuubi.

Kyuubi menggenggam sangat erat sabitnya, memfokuskan energinya di sana. Tiba-tiba keluarlah cahaya kuning dari sabitnya. Fuu diam, lalu bersiap dengan jurus andalannya.

'terpaksa aku akan mengeluarkan kekuatanku yang sesungguhnya, walaupun human, aku takkan segan!' batin Fuu, ia lalu melafal mantera dan dari tubuhnya, keluarlah kabut. Kabut itu menutupi sekeliling ruangan yang menjadi tempat Kyuubi berpijak. Melihat Kyuubi yang kebingungan dan tidak dapat melihat, inilah saatnya bagi Fuu untuk menyerang kyuubi. Fuu langsung terbang kearah kyuubi. Dirinya siap menghujamkan tombak ke tubuh Kyuubi, tapi tiba-tiba..

**SREEEEEETTT!**

**CLEB!**

"jangan remehkan kekuatan kami, para manusia, Tameru! Walaupun aku tak bisa melihatmu dengan kabut tebal ini, tapi pendengaranku jauh lebih tajam darimu!"

Kyuubi malah menghindar dan menancapkan sabitnya lebih dulu ke tubuh Fuu. Fuu terbatuk darah dan kemudian meledak bersamaan dengan di angkatnya sabit dari tubuhnya oleh Kyuubi.

Naruto yang tak bisa melihat apa-apa dengan asap kabut di depannya, Hanya bisa berdoa semoga Kyuubi selamat. Sebuah siluet keluar dari kabut itu dan.. Naruto bersorak kegirangan, karena yang keluar dari kabut tersebut adalah Kyuubi.

**_UZUMAKINAIMA_**

Sasuke dan Itachi tiba di tempat Naruto dan Kyuubi saat itu juga. Sasuke yang melihat Naruto yang terluka cukup parah, langsung berlari ke arahnya.

"dobe, kau tidak apa-apakan?!" seru Sasuke khawatir melihat Naruto memegang lukanya. Sasuke langsung merobek kain pakaiannya dan langsung menutup luka Naruto, Naruto hanya bisa diam, tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa, ia merasa kepalanya pusing sekali dan dirinya melemah. Tapi tiba-tiba aura hitam dari belakang Sasuke menguar dan membuat Sasuke agak merinding.

"kau, kenapa pegang-pegang, Naruto, hah! Apa kau musuh? Berani pegang-pegang adikku yang tercinta! tanpa persetujuanku dariku lagi, dasar anak ayam! Dan apa-apaan dengan bajumu itu, hah!" seru Kyuubi menakut-nakuti Sasuke dengan sabitnya yang di arahkan ke hadapan Sasuke.

"siapa kau, wanita jadi-jadian?!" jawab Sasuke sengit (padahal kau sama saja, kan Sasuke)#author di tendang# Sasuke langsung membalas kyuubi dengan deathglare andalannya. Keduanya menatap sengit antar satu sama lain.

"hentikan Kyuu, Sasuke!" seru Itachi menengahi dan mengiterupsi keduanya.

"Kyuu, dia adikku, yang kuceritakan waktu itu, dan Sasuke, dia adalah Kyuubi, kenalan yang tadi kakak sebutkan!"

Kyuubi dan Sasuke langsung diam, kemudian mengacuhkan dirinya masing-masing, saling berbalik arah.

"kenapa aniki bisa bertemu wanita galak seperti dia, sih! coba ceritakan!" seru Sasuke tiba-tiba, sambil menunjuk-nunjuk muka garang Kyuubi. Kyuubi menatap tajam Sasuke.

"itu…!" muka Itachi memerah.

**DUAAAKK! **

**SYUUUUTT!**

**BRRUUUKKK!**

Itachi terpelanting jauh lalu terjatuh. Ternyata dia di pukul mukanya dengan sangat keras oleh Kyuubi.

"_**BERANI BILANG-BILANG, KAU AKAN MATI, KERIPUT!"**_ seru Kyuubi sangat marah dengan menekan semua kata-katanya.

"maa..maaf, Kyuu!" seru Itachi babak belur.

**TEP!**

Sasuke merasakan sebuah tangan seseorang memegang pundaknya, ia menoleh, ternyata Naruto. Lalu..

"teme, aku.."

**BRUUUKKKK!**

Naruto terjatuh pingsan di dada bidang Sasuke.

"hoi, hoi, Naruto! Kau, kenapa?!" seru Sasuke panik. Itachi dan Kyuubi yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa kaget.

…**TBC…**

**Sasuke: hoiii author, katanya aku mau tampil keren, mana, tuh?! Aku malah tampil mengenaskan lagi, author bodoh, sekarang juga kau harus jadi makanan ular-ularku**

**Cimot: kyaaa, jangan sasu-kun, tenang dan sabar dwonk! Nanti sebentar lagi! Harap tenang, ya!**

**Sasuke: awas, kalo bohong, kau bakal ku jadikan makanan ular-ularku, terutama manda!**

**Cimot: manda kan, punya orochimaru (author kabur naik becak super zet)**

**HOLA! AKUCIMOT A.K.A NAIMA SI AUTHOR GAZE KEMBALI, HEHEHE TERIMA KASIH ATAS REVIEW DAN BAGI PEMBACA ATAUPUN SILENT READERS ATAS PARTISIPASINYA DALAM KARYA AUTHOR YANG ANEH BIN GAZE IN****I! GIMANA DENGAN PERTARUNGANNYA, ITACHI VS SHUKAKU DAN KYUUBI VS FUU! MAAF YA, KALAU JELEK.**

**Dan hehe, sekali lagi maaf bagi para author dan readers sekalian yang menunggu kelanjutan fic ini ( pede banget -_-;) karena dalam membuat fic in,i aku terkadang menemukan banyak kendala dengan kosakata bahasa indonesiaku yang ancur-ancuran dan juga terkendala masalah lainnya, seperti tidak biasa menulis di komputer dan ide kelanjutan fic. Tapi demi para author dan readers yang selalu setia memberi semangat, dan menetap di fic aneh bin gazeku ini, aku mengucapkan banyak-banyak terimakasih! :*)**

**Sekarang, ****mari kita balas satu persatu review yang mangkal,cekidot!**

**Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii****: hehe, lihat saja kelanjutan fic ini*ngelirik gaara dengan senyum misterius***

**Devilojoshi****: your majestynya lagi santai-santai dulu, belum keluar!* di tendang* oke, lamjouuuttt! **

**Kirika No Karin****: hehe bukan, kyuubi itu sepupu naruto, karena naruto anak tunggal* lihat chap satu* tapi bagi naruto, kyuubi sudah di anggap kakak kandungnya sendiri! Walaupun sama-sama galak* dihajar kyuunaru***

**Wildapolaris****: enak saja, itachi-kun itu pacarku# bangkit dari kematian#**** *****Wildapolaris**** dan author di hajar kyuubi* lanjouuutt!**

**Kurama No Kyuubi****: yoyoi, jangan panggil senpai, panggil dengan nama biasa saja! aku newbie, belum berpengalaman dan masih imoeetts* hoeekkss**

**Lavenderchan****: hehehehe…(darksmileee)* senyum kaya orang gila**

**who a****m**** I****: sepupu, hoho pengen sesuatu yg gx mainstream* di hajar kyuu* pertarungannya di dunia manusia, naruto biasa melalui rute pulang sekolah dengan berjalan di gang-gang sempit yang jarang sekali orang lewat*baru kepikiran sekarang* tentng itachi, tanya sama kyuu aja, dan untuk sai masih di chap2 depan, ikuti terus yaaaa!**

**puchan****: maaf, yang manis-manis di tunda di chap delapan, nanti di ceritakan, kok! Hoho..**

**Malachan12****: baru di kontrak nih, itakyuu comeback! naru sakit kepala? rahasia! Lihat di chap depn, hehe shukaku, naru and sasuke, kan! Nyeritainnya sambil santai minum teh…dan makan cemilan..yosh, semangat!(gaya lee) thank youuuu..**

**Hanako-chan45****: tidak ada kok, tentang the dark dolls, nanti di ceritakan di akhir, ikuti kelanjutannya, ya! Gomenasai author lupa! Harusnya nee-san ya!*malu sendiri* thanks sudah mengingatkan! salam kenal juga ^_^**

**Nitya-chan ****: terima kasih sudah mengingatkan!*pundung di kegelapan* lammmjouuuttt!**

**UzuUchikaze Naru****: hoho, merekakan, jodoh!*ngelirik itakyuu**

**Guest****: hoho, pengennya?!**

**Thanks for: ****Kurama No Kyuubi**** , Hanako-chan45,**** Guest ****, ****Namikaze narusaku 2****, ****CindyAra****, ****Fujisaki Akira****,**** uzugakure no satoy****, ****Kurama No Kyuubi141****, ****Thetrue AngelBeast****, ****what my name****,**** MIAKO UCHIHA****,**** wildapolaris****,**** who am**** I,**** puchan****,**** Arum Junnie****, ****989seohye****, **** Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii****,** **haruna yuhi****, ****darkshadow****, ****Nitya-chan****, ****lio48****, ****lavendercha****n, ****namikaze gaki****, ****Malachan12****, ****mutiara t****, ****fajar jabrik****, ****Kirika No Karin****,**** Devilojoshi****, ****UzuUchikaze Naru****, ****thedy76****, ** **(maaf kalo ada yang gak kesebut) and silent readers tercinta yang membaca fic ini.**

**SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAP DEPAN!****SALAM HANGAT : CIMOT :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**THE DARK DOLLS**

**CHAPTER ****8**

**Disclaimare : Masashi Kishimoto****( tentunya…bukan milik saya, saya cuman minjem..)**

**Warning!:ooc,typo,au gaje, bahasa aneh,berantakan**

**Pairing: Sasufemnaru**

**Rated : T**

**Genres: fantasy,mystery, humor(garing**** banget****) ….dll…. Gak tahu juga….mungkin….**

**Summary: ****naruto yang pingsan segera di rawat oleh sasuke , kyuubi dan itachi! Apa penyakit yang di derita naruto dan bagaimana cara menyembuhkannya? sasufemnaru**

**Don't like don't read**

**..**

**..**

**Happy reading, minna!**

**..**

**TEP!**

Sasuke merasakan sebuah tangan seseorang memegang pundaknya, ia menoleh, ternyata Naruto. Lalu..

"teme, aku.."

**BRUUUKKKK!**

Naruto terjatuh pingsan di dada bidang Sasuke.

"hoi, hoi, Naruto! Kau, kenapa?!" seru Sasuke panik. Itachi dan Kyuubi yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa kaget.

**_UZUMAKINAIMA_**

"Naruto, Naruto!" Sasuke mulai panik dengan kondisi Naruto yang terjatuh pingsan di depannya. Itachi Dan Kyuubi langsung menghampiri Sasuke, untuk mengetahui keadaan Naruto. Sasuke memegang kening Naruto. Panas. Suhu tubuh Naruto makin meninggi. Itachi yang melihat hal itu langsung mengecek suhu tubuh Naruto, detak jantung dan urat nadi tangannya.

"dia terkena racun level A Sasuke!" seru Itachi. Sasuke kaget begitu juga dengan Kyuubi.

"ke, kenapa ini bisa terjadi, aniki?!"

"Naruto terkena sabetan pedang Fuu kan, aku baru menyadari kalau Fuu ahli memakai racun-racun tingkat tinggi di senjata yang ia pakai, apalagi racun level A!"

"hoi, keriput! Kalau begitu ada obatnya tidak?!" tanya Kyuubi, ia tak kalah panik.

"aku punya, tapi ada di rumah besar Kuro!"( rumah rahasia yang di tempati Sasuke Dan Itachi yang berada di perbatasan antara dunia Human dan Darkwoods)* lihat chap satu kejadian Naruto di culik*

"apa!" seru Sasuke dan Kyuubi hampir bersamaan.

"begini saja, Kyuu dan kau, Sasuke cepat pergi ke rumah Naruto, hanya 10 meter dari sini, kan! Aku ambil obatnya secepat mungkin dengan cermin pemindah tempat ini!" seru Itachi yang langsung mengeluarkan cermin, masuk, lalu menghilang.

Kyuubi dan Sasuke langsung membawa Naruto pulang ke rumah.* cieee akur, nih!#di hajar kyuusasu#

**TOK!**

**TOK!**

**TOK!**

**CLEK!**

Seseorang terdengar membuka pintu rumah dari dalam.

"oh, kak Naruto sudah, pulang, hieee….. kak Naruto kenapa?!" seru seseorang yang membukakan pintu aka Konohamaru.

Kyuubi dan Sasuke langsung berebut memanggul Naruto ke dalam. memasuki kamar Naruto dan membaringkan Naruto ke ranjang, tidak peduli dengan teriakan Konohamaru yang memekikkan gendang telinga.

"beriiiiiissssiiikkkkk!" seru Kyuubi Dan Sasuke berbarengan. Konohamaru langsung diam. Kyuubi langsung menyiapkan air hangat dan handuk, kemudian mengompres suhu tubuh Naruto yang meninggi. Sasuke langsung duduk di samping tempat tidur Naruto. Menemani Naruto dalam diam.

"i..iya, maaf deh! emang kak Naruto kenapa, sih kyuubi-nee?" tanya Konohamaru takut-takut.

"diaa….aaaaa….! Sulit di jelaskan, mana bibi Kushina dan paman Minato?!" tanya Kyuubi. Ia melihat sekelilingnya, tidak melihat tanda-tanda kemunculan kedua orangtua Naruto.

"bibi kushina hanya meneleponku dan menyuruhku agar aku menunggui rumah dan menemani Naruto. Bibi Kushina dan paman Minato katanya sedang menghadiri acara pernikahan temannya, dan pulangnya larut malam!" ucap Konohamaru agak panik melihat keadaan Naruto yang terbaring lemah.

Kyuubi menyuruh Konohamaru untuk pulang, karena agak berabe urusannya kalau sampai Konohamaru tahu tentang insiden Naruto, dunia Darkwoods apalagi tentang Silentswords. Kyuubi mengatakan bahwa ia saja yang menjaga Naruto sampai kedua orang tuanya pulang, dengan cara menakut-nakuti Konohamaru dengan berbagai alasan. kyuubi akan bertanggung jawab dengan insiden yang menimpa Naruto dan tentu saja menelepon kedua orang tua Naruto mengabari bahwa dia saja yang menjaga Naruto. Konohamaru juga di ancam Kyuubi agar tidak menceritakan insiden ini kepada siapa-siapa, apalagi orang tua Naruto. Konohamaru setuju dan langsung pulang. Kyuubi menutup pintu kamar Naruto dan melihat Sasuke masih menuggui Naruto dengan sabar.

"haaahhh… gimana ini? Apa aku harus panggilkan dokter?!" tanya Kyuubi sangat khawatir, melihat keadaan Naruto yang semakin parah.

"jangan! tidak usah, rubah jejadian!"

"apaaaa, kenapa kau ngomong begitu ayam!"

" kau tahu, kalau racun level lainnya di dunia Darkwoods selain level A, seperti racun level d, f, c, b, masih bisa di sembuhkan dengan obat-obatan lain yang bermacam-macam, apalagi obat-obatan di dunia human, tapi racun level A ini berbeda dengan lainnya!"

"Apa maksudmu, ayam!"

"racun level A di dunia Darkwoods adalah sangat-sangat mematikan, hanya perlu waktu satu jam, hingga racun itu memenuhi tubuh, dan hanya bisa di sembuhkan dengan ekstraks bunga healty dengan takaran yang sangat-sangat pas, jika kita salah langkah dalam menakarnya, maka tidak akan bekerja, dan juga jika kita salah langkah meminumkan obat-obatan lain, racun ini akan semakin mengganas dan menggerogoti tubuh kita!" jawab Sasuke panjaaang lebar.

"jadi, kita harus bagaimana?!"

" tunggu aniki pulang, dia punya penawarnya, tenang saja ia jenius kok!"

"cih, kapan dia balik lagi ke sini?!"

"aku di sini Kyuu-Chan!"

"_**waaaa!"**_ seru Kyuubi kaget, Itachi muncul begitu saja di dalam cermin milik Naruto di belakang Kyuubi.

**BUKKK!**

Itachi terkena tonjokan super maut dari Kyuubi karena sudah mengagetkannya.

"maa…muaaf.." seru Itachi yang tubuhnya terpental menabrak dinding.

Itachi langsung meminumkan ekstraks bunga healty ke dalam Mulut Naruto, lalu menutupi tubuh Naruto dengan selimut. Perlahan-lahan suhu tubuh Naruto mulai normal kembali. Naruto mulai bernafas dengan teratur. Ternyata dia hanya tertidur setelah pingsan cukup lama. Kyuubi mulai bernafa lega. Sama dengan Itachi Dan Sasuke. Kyuubi langsung pamit pulang sebentar ke rumahnya untuk ganti baju. rumahnya berada di samping Naruto, dia juga ingin menelepon kedua orangtua Naruto, karena dirinya menggantikan Konohamaru dan supaya di izinkan menginap di rumah Naruto.

"Sasuke, kau langsung pulang saja dulu , lihat bajumu sudah basah kuyup, bisa-bisa kau sakit, sana gih, ganti baju!" seru Itachi yang melihat Sasuke yang masih setia duduk di samping Naruto.

"tidak, aku mau menjaga Dobe sampai ia bangun kembali!" Itachi Cuma mendengus kesal melihat Sasuke di samping Naruto.

"bagaimana dengan bajumu?!"

"aku akan memakai baju Dobe dulu sebagai gantinya!"

"tapi…!"

"aniki, diamlah saja, sana! Urusi saja dulu rubah liarmu!" seru Sasuke agak marah. Itachi yang mendengar kata-kata Sasuke hanya diam kemudian membalikkan badan, membuka pintu kamar. sebelum menutup pintu Itachi berucap:

" baiklah, baka otouto! Kau sedang jatuh cinta rupanya kepada bocah kuning ini, aku mengerti!" Itachi menutup pintu dengan lembut, takut Naruto terbangun. Sasuke Cuma diam.

Benarkah dirinya jatuh cinta kepada Naruto? Itu saja yang ada di kepalanya. Terngiang kembali ucapan Naruto dan juga dirinya yang begitu perhatian kepada bocah yang menurutnya galak ini. Memang, Sasuke merasakan deg-degan setiap kali dia memandang bocah ini. Dirinya yang khawatir jika Naruto terluka, dirinya yang merasa cemburu ketika Naruto berada di dekat Gaara apalagi insiden waktu itu, apakah ini perasaan cinta yang Naruto sebutkan? Entahlah, tapi kalau mungkin dia jatuh cinta, dan Naruto juga sama maka ia akan sangat bersyukur dan selalu setia dengan Naruto. Akan tetapi kalau ia jatuh cinta dan Naruto tidak, ia tak tahu harus bagaimana. Mungkin ia akan menyuruh Naruto mencintainya, walaupun sulit dan akan tetap mempertahankan Naruto berada di sampingnya. Selamanya. Sasuke Cuma tersenyum memikirkan hal itu. Itulah janjinya kepada Naruto. Sasuke kemudian mengambil Baju Naruto di dalam lemari, mandi dan ganti baju, setelah itu setia lagi menuggui Naruto lagi.

**_UZUMAKINAIMA_**

'gelap, gelap sekali, di mana ini' batin Naruto.

"_naruto, naruto, kau harus ke sini, kau harus bisa menjadi diriku lagi!"_ seru suara seseorang. Naruto memandang ke depan. Tiba-tiba ada bayangannya di depan cermin, dengan cahaya yang meredup dan meremang. Ia melihat pantulan dirinya yang sangat berbeda, menyeramkan, sangat menyeramkan. Apalagi matanya yang merah menyala. Dengan senyuman mengejek.

"si..siapa kau?!"

" _khu, khu, aku adalah dirimu, lihatlah sekelilingmu naruto!"_ seru bayangan dirinya yang ada di dalam cermin.

Naruto melihat orangtuanya, kyuubi, teman-temannya, kakak sasuke, serta sasuke terkapar di lantai penuh darah dengan luka tusukan yang menganga dari tubuhnya.

"si…siapa yang melakukannya?!" tanya naruto gemetar.

"_kau… kau sendiri yang melakukannya naruto!"_ jawab bayangan dirinya sambil tersenyum mengejek. Naruto kaget, ia melihat kedua tangannya yang entah kenapa telah memegang sebuah pisau besar yang telah berlumuran banyak darah!

"**tidaaaaakkkkkk!"** teriak naruto memecah keheningan.

Suara bayangan dirinya Cuma memekik senang. Tertawa sangat keras.

"jangan takut, tenang kau aman sekarang, aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu, sampai kapanpun Naruto!" ucap sebuah suara. Naruto menengok. Ternyata tubuh seseorang telah memeluknya dari belakang, yaitu Sasuke. Naruto terdiam, membalas pelukan Sasuke dengan diam, kembali tenang. memejamkan kedua matanya. Perlahan-lahan bayangan dirinya yang tertawa, pisau berlumuran darah serta orang-orang yang terkapar, musnah, pemandangan di sekelilingnya kembali menjadi putih.

"apa kau mencintaiku, Naruto?!" tanya Sasuke Yang masih memeluk Naruto dari belakang.

" ya, Sasuke aku cinta padamu, aku sangat mencintaimu!" wajah Naruto tersipu malu. Sasuke tersenyum kemudian mencium Naruto lembut dan Naruto kemudian membalas ciuman lembut Sasuke.

**_UZUMAKINAIMA_**

Naruto perlahan-lahan membuka kelopak matanya. Lampu yang menyala di kamarnya. Bau khas kamarnya. Ternyata yang di alami tadi Cuma mimpi. Mimpi yang buruk sekaligus baik menurut Naruto. Tapi kemudian Naruto merasakan satu tangannya di genggam erat tangan seseorang. Naruto mengarahkan pandangan kepada seseorang di sampingnya. Ternyata Sasuke! Sasuke menggenggam erat tangan kanannya dengan tidak memakai wig. sembari tertidur! Naruto Cuma terdiam. Ia menangis tersenyum melihat wajah tidur Sasuke.

'aku sudah tahu jawaban apa yang harus ku katakan kepada gaara senpai, teme!' batin Naruto. Ia membalas erat genggaman tangan Sasuke. Naruto melihat Sasuke dengan seksama.

'ta, tapi tunggu dulu, baju itu, kan!'

"_**WUAAAAAAA….!"**_

Sasuke yang mendengar teriakan Naruto langsung bangun. Begitu juga Itachi Dan Kyuubi yang baru datang, langsung mendatangi kamar naruto.

"teeeemeee! Itukan bajuku!" teriak Naruto, memandang Sasuke yang masih agak belum sadar dari tidurnya.

"berisik, dobe! Aku kan Cuma minjam, kok sewot sih! Ku kira tadi ada apa-apa teriak-teriak begitu kayak orang kesurupan!" jawab Sasuke marah-marah karena tidurnya terganggu.

"aaaahhh…. Pokoknya itu baju kesayanganku, ayo balikkin!" tunjuk Naruto kepada kemeja biru bunga-bunganya? Yang Sasuke pakai dan celana hitam biasa.

"bajuku tadi basah kuyup gara-gara aniki! Rumahku agak jauh dari sini dan aku tadi menugguimu sampai kau bangun dari tidurmu, Dobe! Tidak ada waktu untuk pergi, apa jangan-jangan kau mau aku telanjang di sini, hah?! " goda sasuke. senyum misterius terkembang di bibir Sasuke.

"tidaaaakkkk! Kau tidak boleh buka baju di sini, apalagi telanjang, hiiieeee! Aku pinjamkan, ya ya pinjamkan!" jawab Naruto yang mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang Sasuke yang membuka baju. Dengan Sasuke yang memulai aba-aba akan membuka baju.

**BRAK! **pintu kamar di buka dengan kasar.

"_**APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN AYAM!"**_ teriak Kyuubi marah, dengan Naruto yang duduk di atas ranjang dan Sasuke di sampingnya, dengan kancing baju agak sedikit terbuka.

_**DUAK!**_

_**BRUK!**_

_**PRANG!**_

_**PRAK!**_

_**MEONGG!**_

"_**AAAAAA…!"**_

terdengar lolongan sasuke memecah keheningan malam.

**_UZUMAKINAIMA_**

Naruto menaruh semangkuk besar ramen instant di mejanya, menyiapkan piring dan gelas. Kemudian menuangan satu persatu gelas dengan teh dari dalam teko. Memberikan satu persatu semangkuk ramen serta segelas teh kepada Kyuubi, Itachi dan Sasuke yang sudah duduk mengitari meja makan.

"ka..kalian kenapa?!" ucap Naruto memecah keheningan. Melihat Sasuke babak belur, juga Itachi yang sama parahnya, karena melindungi sasuke, dan muka garang Kyuubi yang makan dengan lahap.

'gara-gara kau, Naruto!' batin mereka berbarengan.

"ahahaha… kalau tadi, aku minta maaf!"

'tidak akan ku maafkan dengan mudah Naruto!' batin mereka berbarengan lagi.

"ehm, baiklah dan juga terima kasih karena sudah merawat dan menungguiku! Aku benar-benar minta maaf!"

'sama-sama dan baiklah aku maafkan!' batin mereka berbarengan lagi!

"tou-chan pulang!" teriak suara seseorang dari luar. Jam menunjuk pukul 11 malam waktu konoha barat di dinding. Naruto senang, di hampirinya kedua orangtuanya. Memeluk kedua orang tuanya erat. Kyuubi langsung menghampiri kedua orang tua Naruto.

"kau sudah makan Kyuu?!" tanya bibi kushina menatap Kyuubi dengan muka khawatir. Ia sangat berterima kasih kepada keponakannya itu, yang mau menjaga Naruto tentunya, apalagi sampai menginap.

"kami baru saja makan, Bibi! bersama… !" kyuu menoleh, ia kaget, Itachi Dan Sasuke sudah berubah menjadi boneka kembali. Terduduk di atas kursi makan.

"bersama Naruto, hehe!" seru Kyuubi melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"ya, sudah! Kami ke kamar dulu, naruto ajak Kyuu-Nee ke kamar, tou-chan dan kaa-chan mau tidur!" seru kushina. Ia dan Minato lalu beranjak pergi.

Naruto mengangguk. Ia mengajak kyuu-nee ke kamar. Membawa serta boneka Itachi dan Sasuke.

"tunggu! Mau di bawa kemana boneka ini?" tanya Kyuubi

"ke kamar, emang kenapa Kyuu-Nee?!"

"aku tidak sudi tidur dengan si ayam, apalagi dengan si keriput tua ini! Aha, aku punya ide!"

Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Sasuke Dan Itachi harus tidur di dalam lemari naruto yang terkunci. Kyuubi dan naruto tidur di ranjang dengan aman, damai dan tentram.

**Di tempat lain**

"ba..bagaimana ini, your majesty! Fuu dan Shukaku sudah tewas oleh dua pengganggu itu!" seru seseorang yang menunduk hormat kepada seseorang di atas singgasana mewah. Cahaya yang remang-remang tidak cukup untuk memperlihatkann wajahnya yang tidak tertutup Topeng.

"biar saya saja yangmengambil inisiatif, your majesty!" ucap suara seseorang, di samping singgasana, sambil berdiri menunduk.

"baiklah! Sai, lakukan tugasmu!" jawab seseorang di atas singgasana itu. Sai hanya tersenyum menggangguk kemudian menghilang dari tempat itu juga.

"sebentar lagi kau akan ku dapatkan Naruto!" Seru orang di atas singgasana sambil memakai topeng dan menghilang dari atas singgasananya.

…**TBC…**

**Owari **

"aniki, mumpung si rubah jejadian itu pergi? Apa yang terjadi dengan aniki? Kenapa bisa bertemu, sih dengan kyuu?"

"ohhh, itu, waktu aku di kirim ke sini oleh ibu dengan sisa kekuatannya, aku malah terdampar di halaman depan rumah kyuu. Kyuu memelukku terus membawaku ke dalam kamarnya, dan.. dan… kyuu ternyata maniak boneka! Di kamarnya banyak sekali boneka, seperti boneka barebi, kelinci dan boneka-boneka lainnya! Terus aku-aku yah.. tahu sendirilah berubah jadi normal karena…. Terus menceritakan semuanya, mencarimu dan bertemu denganmu"

"owww, hahahahaha!"

"kenapa kau tertawa, baka otouto?"

"aku merasa aneh saja, orang seperti dia ternyata….ternyata maniak boneka, wahahahahaha..!"

Sasuke tertawa keras sekali.

"aku mengerti, tapi jangan bilang-bilang kyuu ya! Nanti dia marah, kalau marah pasti kayak monster!" itachi beranjak pergi. Sasuke menyudahi acara tertawanya. Tapi evilsmile terpampang di wajahnya. Ow, kasihan itachi, mungkin besok akan ada kesialan bagimu.*author lebay*

**HOLA! AKUCIMOT A.K.A NAIMA SI AUTHOR GAZE KEMBALI, HEHEHE TERIMA KASIH ATAS REVIEW DAN BAGI PEMBACA ATAUPUN SILENT READERS ATAS PARTISIPASINYA DALAM KARYA AUTHOR**** YANG ANEH PLUS GAZE INI! MAAF UPDATENYA TELAT DAN KELAMAAN KARENA AKU MASIH BERFIKIR KERAS MELANJUTKAN FIC DAN JUGA KADANG AKU TERSERANG VIRUS MALAS DALAM JANGKA WAKTU YANG LAMA. INI JUGA NGEBUT SEMALAM.**

**Terima kasih sekali lagi bagi author maupun silent readers dan juga readers yang selalu setia membaca kelanjutan fic. Mungkin tinggal beberapa chapter lagi fic ini akan rampung dan selesai dan aku minta maaf atas banyaknya kekurangan dalam karya anehku ini. Kalau begitu, mari kita sama-sama membalas review, cekidot!**

**Kirika No Karin****: thanks, hehe! Emang bener tuh ada itakyuu hidup lebih meriah, kaya permen nana-nana2*di hajar itakyuu**

**Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii****: hehe, tahu sendirilah, silahkan menikmati*emang hidangan?!**

**UzuUchikaze Naru****: thank you atas semangatnya! yaaah begitulah itakyuu itu*di lempar bom**

**who am I****: hoho, bener juga tuh ( inikan salah author yang menyuruhku mencurinya *inner itachi), nanti di chap 9 (kalo bisa update cepat) gimana nanti aja! Kayaknya ia deh! Hehe lawjouttttt!**

**Kurama No Kyuubi****: yo! Sorry menunggu lama ya! Hehe..( penyakit author kambuh: virus kepedean)**

**Puchan****: Silahkan! But only sedikit, nanti kalau ada, di chap2 depan! Mungkin, hoho! *author sok inggris di tendang para readers ke jurang***

**Malachan12****: hohoho * ngelirik itasasushuka* di bom atom* semangat masa muda!# gaya paman guy!#**

**Hanako-chan45****: tidak juga, hoho kadang aku telat* maaf ya!* kalo kyuusasu… sih….*sebelum mengucapkan itu author di gantung ma kyuusasu***

**Arum Junnie****: hoho, terima kasih, masih mau menetap!( emang kontrakan!) hoho maaf ya para itasasu fc! * author stress, di tendang ma itasasu fc***

**Wildapolaris****: tidak kok*author bohonng***** Wildapolaris**** dan author di ameterasu itachi***

**Kurama No Kyuubi141****: lammmmjuuuutttt! Hohoho…**

**Thanks for: ****Kurama No Kyuubi**** , Hanako-chan45,**** Guest ****, ****Namikaze narusaku 2****, ****CindyAra****, ****Fujisaki Akira****,**** uzugakure no satoy****, ****Kurama No Kyuubi141****, ****Thetrue AngelBeast****, ****what my name****,**** MIAKO UCHIHA****,**** wildapolaris****,**** who am**** I,**** puchan****,**** Arum Junnie****, ****989seohye****, **** Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii****,** **haruna yuhi****, ****darkshadow****, ****Nitya-chan****, ****lio48****, ****lavendercha****n, ****namikaze gaki****, ****Malachan12****, ****mutiara t****, ****fajar jabrik****, ****Kirika No Karin****,**** Devilojoshi****, ****UzuUchikaze Naru****, ****thedy76****, ** **(maaf kalo ada yang gak kesebut) and silent readers tercinta yang membaca fic ini.**

**SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAP DEPAN!****SALAM HANGAT : CIMOT :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**THE DARK DOLLS**

**CHAPTER ****9**

**Disclaimare : Masashi Kishimoto****( tentunya…bukan milik saya, saya cuman minjem..)**

**Warning!:ooc,typo,au gaje, bahasa aneh,berantakan**

**Pairing: Sasufemnaru**

**Rated : T**

**Genres: fantasy,mystery, humor(garing**** banget****) ….dll…. Gak tahu juga….mungkin….**

**Summary: ****gaara menerima jawaban kepastian naruto. Apa jawaban naruto dan sesuatu apa yang sedang mengintai di belakang naruto?!**

**Don't like don't read**

**..**

**..**

**Happy reading, minna!**

**..**

**_Uzumakinaima_**

Naruto membereskan buku-bukunya yang berserakan di meja. Hal lain juga di lakukan Sasuke. Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi sudah semenjak tadi.

"Naruto, kau siap!" kata Sasuke yang masih membereskan buku-buku di meja.

"ia Sasuke!" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum. Tidak dengan Sasuke yang khawatir Naruto bakal menerima seniornya yang sudah kelas tiga itu. Apalagi kalau sampai Gaara jadian dengan Naruto, habislah sudah riwayatnya untuk mengungkapkan isi hatinya itu. Ya, mengungkapkan. Setelah Sasuke memikirkan, memilih dan menimbang dengan baik, ternyata tidak dapat di pungkiri lagi bahwa dia sangat menyukai Naruto. Awalnya sih ragu, tapi lama-kelamaan dia akhirnya sadar juga.

"kenapa kau gugup seperti itu Sasuke?!" tanya Naruto yang melihat wajah Sasuke yang tidak bisa di gambarkan dengan kata-kata.

"tidak kok! Hanya saja aku…" Sasuke tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"mungkin, ia sedang jatuh cinta, Naruto-chan!" jawab suara seseorang.

" hieee, Sai bikin kaget saja!" seru Naruto kaget melihat Sai di belakangnya.

"apa maksudmu, Sai!" seru Sasuke marah, ia tak ingin Naruto tahu perasaannya dari orang lain. Ia hanya ingin Naruto tahu perasaannya dari dirinya sendiri.

"yaaahh, hanya saja kau terlihat gugup, seakan-akan kau berharap orang yang kau sukai tidak jadi menembak orang lain!" seru Sai tersenyum sambil melirik naruto di depannya. Naruto terdiam mencerna kata-kata sai.

Satu detik…

Dua detik…

Tiga detik..

"aku mengerti, kau suka Sakura, kan!" seru Naruto tiba-tiba. Sai Dan Sasuke terjungkal jatuh mendengarnya.

'itu kamu dobe, kamu dobe!' batin Sasuke dalam hati merasa kesal.

"kau mengerti kan Sai! Kalau orang ini memang benar-benar dobe!" jawab Sasuke lagi.

"apaaaa…!" seru Naruto kecewa.

"kau benar sasuke, tidak mungkin kau menyukai wanita, karena kau juga wanita, benar kan!" kata sai lagi. Mendengar hal itu Naruto tertawa kecil tetapi memaksa, menyadari kesalahan yang hampir fatal, dirinya ingat karena Sasuke yang saat ini adalah sosok yang masih memakai pakaian wanita.

**DI KELAS GAARA**

"Gaara, apakah kau benar-benar menembak Naruto-Chan?" tanya Neji, teman setianya sambil membolak-balikkan buku pelajaran fisika. Mereka berdua sedang berada di kelas sekarang.

"ya!" jawab Gaara singkat, padat dan jelas.

"apa kau tahu kalau Naruto-Chan itu siapa Gaara?!" tanya Neji lagi sembari beralih meminum sekotak teh hijau yang ada di atas mejanya.

"aku tahu semuanya, bahkan aku mengetahui lebih dari yang orang lain katakan!"

"kenapa kau bisa menyukainya, masih banyak wanita lain yang lebih manis dan cantik, kan!"

"tapi di bandingkan itu aku suka sifat cerianya, dia mempunyai banyak teman, yah walaupun bisa di katakan dia agak sedikit tomboy, tapi aku suka sifatnya yang seperti itu, sederhana dan bercahaya!" Neji yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa tersenyum.

Walaupun gaara terlihat angkuh dan cool di depan orang-orang, tapi dia hebat dalam memilih orang. Mungkin di mata orang Gaara adalah sosok yang sangat di takuti dan di hormati. Tapi di mata neji gaara bisa menampakkan sisi lain dalam dirinya. Neji sudah mengetahui sifat-sifat Gaara karena dia adalah teman masa kecilnya. Tak salah lagi, kalau Gaara adalah seseorang yang hebat dalam memilih pasangan. Neji juga mengagumi Gaara karena sifatnya itu, terbuka dan jujur.

"kalau seandainya kamu di tolak, apa yang kamu lakukan gaara?!" tanya neji dengan menatap wajah gaara.

"aku akan meminta dia menjadi salah satu dari teman baiknya!" jawab Gaara sembari tersenyum. Ia lalu pergi dari kelasnya, karena merasa waktunya telah tiba untuk meminta jawaban dari pengakuannya itu kepada naruto. Neji mengikuti Gaara dari belakang. Merekapun berjalan menuju atap sekolah. Tidak peduli dengan teriakkan para siswi yang melihat dua pangeran sekolahnya, berjalan beriringan.

**Atap Sekolah**

Naruto sudah tiba terlebih dahulu sebelum gaara. Muka Gaara memerah melihat wajah Naruto yang tersenyum kepadanya. Mereka berdua lalu bersender di sisi pagar atap sekolah. Neji hanya mengamati dari kejauhan. Dirinya juga agak khawatir Gaara akan di tolak oleh Naruto. Mereka mengobrol lama berdua.

"Naruto-Chan, pengakuanku waktu itu…!" tanya Gaara tiba-tiba. Muka Naruto memerah mendengarnya. Ia sudah bertekad akan memberikan jawaban kepada Gaara. Walaupun resiko apapun siap akan di terimanya, daripada di gantung begini.

"sebelumnya aku minta maaf, Gaara senpai… aku…lebih baik kita berteman saja, ya! Lagipula masih banyak wanita yang lebih pantas bersanding dengan gaara senpai, dan aku bukanlah wanita yang cocok bersanding dengan Gaara senpai, maafkan aku!" jawab Naruto sembari tersenyum memaksa, dia juga merasa bersalah karena menolak pengakuan gaara senpainya. Gaara yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa tersenyum kecewa. Ia tak ingin memaksa Naruto, walaupun sebegitu inginnya Gaara Kepada Naruto. Cinta tidak akan bisa di paksakan. Ia mengerti, ternyata Naruto telah mempunyai orang yang di sukai. Tapi Gaara tidak pernah melihat Naruto berjalan dengan seorang laki-laki tuh. Paling hanya dengan dua teman dekatnya, Kiba kan sudah berpacaran dengan Hinata, begitu juga Shikamaru telah berpacaran dengan Temari, kakaknya sendiri yang sekarang telah kuliah.

"tak apa-apa, Naruto-Chan! Aku mengerti, kok!"

"benarkah, Gaara senpai, sekali lagi aku minta maaf! Hanya ini yang bisa aku ucapkan!" seru Naruto. Ia langsung membungkuk di hadapan Gaara.

"kalau kau tidak mau menjadi pacarku, apa kau mau menerimaku menjadi salah satu dari teman dekatmu?!"

"oohh, tentu saja Gaara senpai!" jawab Naruto tersenyum sumringah. Ia merasa sangat senang dan lega. Senpainya bisa mengerti dirinya. Naruto tidak bisa memaksakan kehendak hatinya. Sasuke, ya orang yang sekarang naruto cintai dalam hatinya. Ia berjanji akan mengemukakan pengakuan cintanya kepada sasuke. Walaupun apapun jawaban yang di terimanya, dan juga ia tidak peduli dengan masa lalu cintanya. Ia hanya perlu melangkah ke depan. Menemukan cinta sejatinya sendiri.

"kau punya orang yang di sukai, naruto?"

"ehh, ya itu, ada! Entah kenapa perasaan ini ada, padahal dulu aku adalah orang yang selalu di tolak oleh lelaki manapun, ketika mereka tahu siapa aku sebenarnya. Tapi, aku sadar siapa yang benar-benar mau menerimaku apa adanya dan juga tidak. Karena hal itu juga aku bertemu dengannya secara tiba-tiba. Mungkin kalau status aku saat ini adalah berpacaran, pasti sudah menyukainya dan mengkhianati pacarku yang dulu dan membuat kesalahan, tapi karena insiden itu. Aku sangat bersyukur sekali!" gaara tertegun mendengar kata-kata naruto.

"ya, sudah, aku pergi dulu ya, jaa!" Gaara berlalu dari hadapan Naruto sambil tersenyum. Ia tak menyangka bisa di tolak oleh cewek yang berandalan itu menurut orang-orang. Tapi dari Naruto, Gaara belajar satu hal. Apapun hal yang kau terima, baik maupun buruk di mata orang lain, belum tentu baik maupun buruk di matamu. Hal yang kau hadapi haruslah dengan sikap positifmu, karena belum tentu suatu hal di matamu baik, tapi suatu saat akan menyakitimu begitu juga sebaliknya.

"tunggu gaara senpai, maukah kau menghadiri acara makan-makan, sore ini di rumahku!" teriak Naruto dari kejauhan. Gaara hanya melambaikan sebelah tangannya sembari menggangguk kemudian hilang bersana Neji di balik pintu atap sekolah.

"kau sudah melakukannya dengan baik, dobe!" tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah berada di samping Naruto. Sasuke telah mengamati naruto sejak tadi. Setelah mengetahui jawaban Naruto, ia keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Ia merasa lega karena Naruto menolak Gaara. Ini kesempatan bagus untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Mereka berdua diam.

"maukah kau….!" Seru mereka berbarengan dengan muka yang memerah. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan malu.

"kau duluan dobe!"

Tidak, kau saja dulu! Teme!"

"kau!"

"kau!"

"baiklah, maukah… kau… menjadi pacarku, Naruto! Aku sangat mencintaimu!" ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"eeee…..!" teriak Naruto kaget. Tapi kemudian cemberut. Dalam hati ia berfikir Sasuke Cuma mengerjainya saja.

"a..aku tidak bohong Naruto!" Ucap Sasuke seakan tahu apa yang ada di dalam hati naruto.

Naruto terdiam malu. Bagaimana ini? Tadinya dia akan menembak duluan sasuke, tapi malah jadi seperti ini. Apa yang harus naruto lakukan ya? Tanyanya dalam hati.

"aku juga sama, aku menyukaimu sasuke!" jawab naruto tiba-tiba.

Ingin rasanya sasuke teriak tiba-tiba, tapi di urungkan, karena dia ingin terlihat cool. Mereka berdua terdiam lama.

"jadi kita jadian sekarang!" kata sasuke menatap wajah naruto yang menunduk sambil tersenyum. Naruto menggangguk. Seakan mimpi ujar mereka berdua dalam hati. Kemudiam mereka berpelukkan dan mencium satu sama lain dengan mesra.

**_Uzumakinaima_**

Langit yang semula cerah, kini berubah menjadi hitam pekat. Terlihat itachi sedang membaca sebuah buku di atas meja di temani dengan sebuah lampu meja karena ruangan di sekelilingnya agak gelap.

"mustahil, upacara kegelapannya besok pagi!" serunya tiba-tiba sambil tetap membaca buku. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari luar. Itachi langsung berlari dan mendapati kedua orangtuanya yang terluka di sana.

**DI TEMPAT LAIN**

Di sebuah menara yang sangat tinggi mencapai langit, tapi di liputi kegelapan yang sangat-sangat pekat terlihatlah seseorang yang sedang duduk di atas puncak menara. Memandang ke bawah dengan banyaknya orang-orang terlihat di bawah. Kemudian muncul tiba-tiba seseorang di sampingnya.

"your majesty, persiapan sudah selesai!" seru seseorang yang ternyata wanita yang memakai jubah ungu itu.

"terima kasih konan!" Jawab seseorang yang ternyata memakai topeng dan jubah kebesarannya yang agung.

"lalu sai bagaimana?" tanya seseorang itu.

"sedang melakukannya!"

"baiklah, kau boleh pergi sekarang!" wanita itu langsung pergi dari hadapan seseorang bertopeng itu dengan menghilang.

**_Uzumakinaima_**

"maukah kalian datang kepestaku nanti sore!" teriak naruto di hadapan teman-temannya. Semua teman-temannya kaget mendengar penuturan naruto, tapi kemudian satu persatu dari mereka berfikir. Aneh deh, perasaan ini bukan hari ulang tahun naruto, batin mereka masing-masing.

"aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih atas pertolongan kalian waktu aku di hukum!" ucap naruto tiba-tiba.

'ooohh…' batin mereka bersamaan.

"tentu saja naruto!" jawab mereka satu persatu.

"apa sih, yang tidak buat naruto!" seru kiba.

"kita pasti datang naruto-chan." Ucap hinata malu-malu

"mendokusai, tapi demi kau aku ikut!" shikamaru yang tadi tiduran sampai mengatakan opininya. Naruto hanya tersenyum senang. Dia melirik sasuke yang daritadi Cuma diam. Memandang dengan wajah stoicnya.

"tou-san dan kaa-san tidak apa-apa?!" seru itachi melihat keadaan kedua orangtuanya yang terluka parah. Lalu membawa serta menidurkan mereka di ranjang miliknya. Kemudian meminumkan ramuan obat kepada keduanya.

"itachi, ku mohon, kembalilah ke darkwoods, seseorang bertopeng itu sudah mengambil kalung kunibiru milik kera..uhuk,uhuk jaan kita!" seru mikoto terbatuk.

"apaa!" seru itachi panik. kalau mereka telah mengambil kalung kunibiru, berarti kerajaan sudah….

"kau harus segera membawa seseorang dari dunia human itu, yang menurut ramalan seisha!"

Ucap fugaku ikut-ikutan.

ia sih, tapi itachi juga tidak tahu siapa yang di maksud dengan human itu, manusia sangat banyak di sini.

"tapi mereka kan tidak mungkin membangkitkan hollowseat semudah itu, apalagi panther dari seseorang bertopeng sudah tidak ada!" tanya itachi yang mulai mampu menenangkan pikirannya.

"tidak, katanya mereka juga ingin mengambil seseorang dari dunia human untuk tumbal boneka kegelapan, **THE DARK DOLLS **membangkitkan kekuatan kegelapan dan menyediakan tumbal, kemudian merasuki tumbal. Lalu kekuatan kegelapan itu akan menguasai raga dan jiwa si tumbal, kebangkitan abadi!"

Itachi yang mendengar hal itu jadi panik.

"jadi kita Cuma bisa…" setelah itu kedua orangtua itachi berubah menjadi boneka. Ia harus cepat menghubungi sasuke dan mengatakan semuanya. Dan mencegah apa yang seharusnya tidak akan terjadi.

**_Uzumakinaima_**

Sore itu naruto hanya berjalan sendirian ke rumahnya, karena sasuke sedang mendapat piket di kelas dan teman-temannya akan menyusul bersama sasuke. ia merasakan hawa yang tidak enak di tubuhnya. Firasat buruk di rasanya menggerogoti hatinya.

**CLEK**

Naruto membuka pintu. Tidak terlihat kedua orang tuanya satupun. Naruto memanggil kedua orangtuanya dengan agak lantang. Tapi tidak ada jawaban.

"tou-cha.. kyaaaaa!"

bruk

Sasuke yang mendengar apa yang itachi katakan langsung panik. Jangan-jangan apa yang itachi maksud. Sasuke panik. Itachi akan menyusul kyuubi di perkuliahannya langsung berlari pulang menyusul naruto. Firasat buruk terbayang di benak sasuke. Ia melihat teman-teman naruto berlari kearahnya.

"satsuko, naruto-naruto!" ucap mereka terbata-bata. Mereka ikut berlari di belakang sasuke yang berlari.

Sasuke sampai di rumah naruto. Tapi tidak menemukan naruto dimanapun. Hanya bekas-bekas sesuatu hitam membekas di dalam rumah naruto. Apa yang terjadi?

…**TBC…..**

**kiba: kenapa lu, thor, diam di pojokkan kayak kucing kesurupan?**

**Cimot: hehehehe, aku menang lagi! Ini yang ke-20 kalinya aku menang, menang!**

**kiba: lagi main apa sih, yaelah, anak balita juga bisa, maen puzzle begituan mah!**

**HOLA! AKU****CIMOT A.K.A NAIMA SI AUTHOR GAZE KEMBALI, HEHEHE TERIMA KASIH ATAS REVIEW DAN BAGI PEMBACA ATAUPUN SILENT READERS ATAS PARTISIPASINYA DALAM KARYA AUTHOR YANG ANEH BIN GAZE IN****I! **

**mari kita sama-sama membalas review, cekidot!**

**Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii****: nih, silahkan! Your majestynya akan sering muncul di chap2 berikut! Hoho….**

**Wildapolaris****: hehe maaf klo selalu teraniaya, sebab author butuh panther yang mau ada dlm suka duka***** Wildapolaris**** sweetdrop* (author di tendang) Cuma bercanda, hehe..hm.. mungkin sisi lain naruto? Gx tahu juga, lihat saja nanti ,hoho..**

**Puchan****: lamjouuut, itu masih rahasia*naskah cerita author masih tersegel***

**UzuUchikaze Naru****: konflik sekarang muncul, nasib sasuke itachi di dlm lemari bagai cacing kepanasan! Hoho.. ato tanyakn saj langsung! Kyuu benar-benar, qu juga gx nyangka* di bom bijuu* kalo ketahuan, pasti jadi dendeng, hohoho*di geplak itachi* lamnjuiitt!**

**Hanako-chan45****: hiks, kita senasib ya! (****Hanako-chan45**** dan author)*sambil meluk2 gaze **

**who am I****: thankyou1000x, hehe..gaara-kun jadi milikku saja! Author rela kok* gaara sweet drops***

**Arum Junnie****: rahasia negara, hohoho nanti jg akn tahu,kok! Tetap ikuti cerita ini yawww!**

**Thanks for: ****Kurama No Kyuubi**** , Hanako-chan45,**** Guest ****, ****Namikaze narusaku 2****, ****CindyAra****, ****Fujisaki Akira****,**** uzugakure no satoy****, ****Kurama No Kyuubi141****, ****Thetrue AngelBeast****, ****what my name****,**** NaraZee****, ****reizin****, ****aimi michiyo****,**** MIAKO UCHIHA****,**** wildapolaris****,**** who am**** I,**** puchan****,**** Arum Junnie****, ****989seohye****, **** Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii****,** **haruna yuhi****, ****darkshadow****, ****Nitya-chan****, ****lio48****, ****lavendercha****n, ****namikaze gaki****, ****Malachan12****, ****mutiara t****, ****fajar jabrik****, ****Kirika No Karin****,**** Devilojoshi****, ****UzuUchikaze Naru****, ****thedy76****, ** **(maaf kalo ada yang gak kesebut) and silent readers tercinta yang membaca fic ini.**

**SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAP DEPAN!****SALAM HANGAT : CIMOT :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**THE DARK DOLLS**

**CHAPTER ****10**

**Disclaimare : Masashi Kishimoto****( tentunya…bukan milik saya, saya cuman minjem..)**

**Warning!:ooc,typo,au gaje, bahasa aneh,berantakan**

**Pairing: Sasufemnaru**

**Rated : T**

**Genres: fantasy,mystery, humor(garing**** sekali****) ….dll…. Gak tahu juga….mungkin….**

**Summary: **** naruto di culik salah satu anggota silentswords, apakah teman-temannya jadi mengetahui dunia darkwoods dan mau menolongnya?!**

**Don't like don't read**

**..**

**..**

**Happy reading, minna!**

**_uzumakinaima_**

"sial, sial! Kenapa jadi begini!" seru Sasuke memukul-mukulkan tangannya ke dinding tembok. Ia merasa bersalah karena telah meninggalkan Naruto sendirian. Apa jangan-jangan yang di maksud _the dark dolls_ itu adalah Naruto…

"memangnya ada apa dengan Naruto, Satsuko-San?" tanya Sakura dengan gugup. Teman-teman Naruto yang lain hanya diam.

"kalian tahu, sebelum aku datang ke sini, apakah kalian mendengar suara teriakkan Naruto?!" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba. Suasana hening sebentar. Kemudian Hinata menjawab.

"begitu kami datang, tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakkan Naruto dari dalam, begitu aku masuk dengan Kiba terlebih dahulu, sesosok hewan buas hendak menyerang kami, kami Cuma bisa mundur dan ketakutan. Kemudian teman-teman yang lain datang, Sakura, Ino, Rock Lee, Chouji, Shikamaru, Konohamaru, Dan Shino. Tapi mereka juga tidak sanggup melawan, sebab binatang itu menyeramkan sekali!"

"memang benar, kalau saja aku punya pedang, sudah ku tebas kepalanya!" Seru Kiba ikut-ikutan. Shikamaru yang melihat gelagat aneh Sasuke hanya bisa diam dan memikirkan sendiri tentang apa yang terjadi barusan.

"apa yang kau sembunyikan Satsuko, ceritakanlah!" ucap Shikamaru tiba-tiba. Sasuke kaget melihat Shikamaru yang menatap tajam kepadanya. Semua teman-teman Naruto kaget juga mendengar penuturan shikamaru. Mereka di sekolah juga tahu bahwa shikamaru adalah seorang jenius yang mempunya IQ di atas rata-rata. Sekarang semua teman Naruto beralih memandang tajam ke arah sasuke.

"baiklah, aku bukanlah berasal dari bumi, sebenarnya namaku… Sasuke Uchiha, dan aku berasal dari dunia Darkwoods!" ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba sambil melepas wignya. Semua teman-teman Naruto kaget mendengarnya. Gaara yang baru datang dengan Neji kaget juga mendengarnya. Lalu menghampiri mereka semua.

"jadi, apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto?" seru Sakura hampir menangis.

'kau harus bertanggung jawab, dia adalah teman kami semua!" seru Ino yang juga hampir menangis.

"itu…!"

**BUK!**

Gaara menendang muka sasuke dari samping. Gaara ingin memukul Sasuke lagi tapi kemudian di cegah langsung oleh Neji.

"kembalikan Naruto, bodoh! Kau diam-diam mencelakakannya, kan!" ucap Gaara tiba-tiba.

"apakah Naruto di culik oleh musuh di negaramu…." Pertanyaan telak dari Shikamaru. Sasuke diam tidak menjawab. Hal apa yang harus di lakukannya saat suasana seperti ini terjadi. Kalau salah langkah semua teman-teman Naruto bisa mengamuk.

"biar aku yang menceritakannya, baka otouto!" seru Itachi yang tiba-tiba datang dari atas atap rumah Naruto, saat itu juga, bersama Kyuubi tentunya.

**_uzumakinaima_**

Naruto merasakan seluruh tubuhnya terasa kaku. Ia perlahan-lahan langsung membuka matanya. Hal yang pertama di lihatlanya adalah ruangan gelap beserta banyak sekali kaca di sekelilingnya.

"kau sudah bangun, Naruto!" ucap suara seseorang yang ternyata seorang pria yang memakai jubah hitam.

"si..siapa kau!" seru Naruto takut-takut. Pria itu hanya tersenyum simpul. Naruto ingat! Sai, orang yang juga menculik kedua orangtuanya.

"ke..kenapa harus kau Sai, apa, apakah kau musuh?" tanya Naruto takut-takut. Ia tak menyangka jika yang melakukannya adalah temannya sendiri, Sai.

"kenyataan memang menyakitkan Naruto, tapi memang benar aku adalah salah satu anggota dari silentswords, tepatnya anggota baru, sasuke sendiri tidak menyadarinya karena itu!"

"padahal, aku mempercayaimu, Sai!" Seru Naruto menangis.

Naruto hanya menunduk. Ia merasa bersalah karena lupa menceritakan sesuatu yang penting tentang seseorang yang bernama your majesty kepada Sasuke, yang mencari dirinya. Kenapa dia begitu bodoh tidak menceritakan hal yang sangat-sangat penting. Naruto merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

"jadi kenapa kau menculikku, apa maumu Sai?!" seru Naruto menatap tajam sai. Naruto langsung berdiri, berhadapan dengan Sai.

"aku tidak mencarimu, hanya saja your majesty ingin menemuimu! Ya sudah aku pergi dulu, ya! Jaa!" Naruto muak. Siapa orang yang di panggil your majesty itu. Kenapa menginginkannya. Naruto langsung memukul Sai tanpa aba-aba. Sai tidak kaget kemudian menghilang sebelum naruto memukulanya. Naruto hanya memukul ruang kosong di hadapannya. Suasana semakin mencekam. Naruto tidak melihat siapapun setelah Sai menghilang. Tiba-tiba semua bayangan di dalam cermin menampakkan dirinya, tapi dengan wajah yang berbeda. Bayangan yang sama di dalam mimpi Naruto.

"khu,khu Naruto kau akan menjadi diriku! Diriku!" seru pantulan cermin. Naruto tidak takut. Di hadapinya dengan berani seseorang yang menyerupai dirinya dalam cermin.

"siapa kau, kenapa menerorku di dalam mimpiku?" teriak Naruto marah yang langsung berhadapan dengan cermin di depannya.

"khu,khu,khu, kau juga akan tahu nanti!" kemudian menghilang. Naruto memukul cermin di hadapannya sampai hancur berkeping-keping. Darah menetes di kedua telapak tangan Naruto. Naruto jatuh terduduk. Kemudian menangis sesenggukan.

**_UZUMAKINAIMA_**

"jadi begitu ya!" seru Kiba takjub melihat penuturan Itachi.

"jadi, maukah kalian sebagai perwakilan dari human, membantu kerajaan kami!" ucap Itachi sambil menunduk hormat. Tentunya Di hadapan teman-teman Naruto.

"hoi, apa maksudmu, baka aniki, mereka bisa terluka, apalagi mati kalau sampai ikut dengan kita!" seru Sasuke khawatir. Ia tak ingin merasa bersalah lagi karena mencelakakan semua teman-teman Naruto.

"diamlah baka otouto, apa kau tahu ramalan seisha?! Aku tidak tahu siapa yang di maksud human itu, tapi aku percaya kalau yang di maksud human itu adalah mereka!" tunjuk itachi kepada teman-teman naruto. Teman-teman naruto semuanya terdiam.

"a..aku ikut!" seru kiba tiba-tiba. Semua teman yang lain langsung kaget.

"Kiba-Kun!" seru Sakura.

"tidak ada yang tidak buat Naruto, kan!" seru Kiba lagi.

"aku juga!" ucap Gaara. Teman-teman Naruto beralih pandangannya kepada pangeran di kelasnya itu.

"Gaara-Kun, kenapa?!" seru Ino tiba-tiba.

"aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan Naruto, lagipula aku ingin membuktikan apakah ramalan itu benar-benar terjadi, tidak ada alasan untuk tidak bagi temanku, mungkin di mata kalian ini adalah keputusan yang konyol, tapi tidak mudah mendapatkan teman sebaik Naruto lagi di dunia ini! Dan lagi kalau pihak musuh sampai membangkitkan _hollowseat_, semuanya dari kita juga akan binasa, tidak ada pilihan lain!"

semua teman-teman Naruto tertegun. Memang benar, kalau Naruto benar-benar tiada, mereka juga akan tiada tentunya, hanya ini keputusan yang tepat, walaupun sangat bersiko tentunya, daripada mereka semua mati konyol tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

"mendokusai, tapi aku juga!" seru Shikamaru.

"aku!" seru Ino

"tentu saja!" jawab Chouji.

"aku, Aku!" seru Hinata malu-malu.

"yeah, aku juga! Semangat masa muda!" teriak Lee.

"Aku!" seru Sakura Dan Ino bersamaan.

"keputusan tepat! Aku juga!" kata Shino.

"aku akan menemani gaara!" ujar Neji.

"aku..aku juga!" seru Konohamaru, walaupun agak takut.

Itachi hanya tersenyum Sasuke memandang ragu kakaknya. Kyuubi yang daritadi Cuma diam akhirnya juga tersenyum.

**PLUK**

Itachi memegang pundak Sasuke.

"tenang saja, baka otouto! Aku sudah menghubungi 5 kerajaan besar untuk berperang melawan mereka, tentunya dengan banyak prajurit. Perang ini kan, tidak dapat di hindari lagi karena upacara kegelapannya, besok!" ucap itachi panjang lebar.

"maksudmu upacara memanggil roh Hollowseat yang hanya bisa di lakukan saat gerhana terjadi di duniakita, kalau memanggil roh hollowseat pada hari-hari lainnya tidak akan bisa,sebab segel hollowseat hanya melemah pada saat terjadi gerhana saja!"

"benar, baka otouto! Jadi, ini tidak dapat di hindari lagi!" jawab Itachi. Sasuke menggenggam erat satu tangannya. Kemudian mengerutukkan giginya.

'tenang saja Naruto, aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu!' batinnya dalam hati.

"tapi kami tidak punya alat perang!" seru Kiba tiba-tiba. Teman-teman naruto mengangguk.

"tenang saja aku sudah menyiapkannya!" jawab Itachi. Merekapun akhirnya berangkat ke dunia Darkwoods saat itu juga dengan cermin pemindah tempat milik itachi yang mereka semuanya di naikkan kepada sebuah naga raksasa.

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Final battle has begins..

…**TBC…..**

**Owari**

**Di tengah perjalanan cahaya menuju dunia darkwoods**

"senangnya bisa melihat dunia darkwoods, aku penasaran seperti apa dunia itu!" seru kiba.

"kau ini, kitakan pergi bukan untuk berpiknik, tapi berperang! Mendokusai!" jawab shikamaru.

"ow, ya! Apa di dunia darkwood ada toilet, aku pengen pipis, semenjak daritadi nih, aku tahan!" seru kiba watados. Semua yang mendengar langsung sweetdrops termasuk si naga.

**Sasuke: hoi, thor, mana tuh yang katanya keren! Kenapa malah gaara yang selalu dapat bagian! Sedangkan aku … sangat mengenaskan! **

**Cimot: hoho DL!(Derita Loe)**

**Sasuke: apa!**

**Cimot: tidak.. aku Cuma habis nonton telenovela' Dear Love'! *kabur naik angkot robot***

**HOLA! AKU****CIMOT A.K.A NAIMA SI AUTHOR GAZE KEMBALI, HEHEHE TERIMA KASIH ATAS REVIEW DAN BAGI PEMBACA ATAUPUN SILENT READERS ATAS PARTISIPASINYA DALAM KARYA AUTHOR YANG ANEH BIN GAZE IN****I! **

**mari kita sama-sama membalas review, cekidot!**

**Lavenderchan****: iyanih! Sebagai ucapan selamat kita lempar petasan*author di gaplok* hoho, iya sai temannya naru*ngelirik sai.**

**Afirstletter****: hoho, thanks!* author nangis gaze **

**Arum Junnie****: yoyoi…. Perang tlah tiba! Perang tlah tiba!* di gebukin readers karena berisik***

**Wildapolaris****: iya, dwonk author gitu lho! Tentang sasuke, author malah membayangkan tubuh ramping, manis, imoets* di ameterasu sasuke* awas ya! ****Wildapolaris***** author ngejar-ngejar ****Wildapolaris**** malah jatuh ke jurang***

**UzuUchikaze Naru****: siapa mau cacing guling, hehe! Naruto? Lho malah pacaran ama si sasu, awas lho ada pihk ketiga* itu author kan!* teriak readers pake toa sekolah. Terungkap dwonk! Pasti! Thaaaannnnkkkksss! Lamjouttt!**

**989seohye****: yeah, yeah! :D**

**who am I ****: yoi, klimaks men!*author jadi keren* kau lihat naskahku dari kucingku ya si bejongkek! ( nama asli kucingku)! Hoho lamnjuooot!**

**Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii****: bukan tobi, dia lagi beli lolippop di mang kojek! Kalo naru lihat aja nanti, hoho! Lawjuiiiitttt!**

**Puchan****: si naruto lagi pengen berduaan katanya ma kucingya maen game!*plak * author di geplak naru* punya dwonk, tapi jangan bilang siapa2 ya! N jgn nyesel, soalny author sibuk, jadi jarang buka facebook*author boong* maksdny jarang bikn status! Cuma namenya aj: ini dia! Cheemoets ima! Hehe..**

**Kirika No Karin****: hehe… thakkkksss youuu 100x! benarkah menegangkan? Klo author sih penakut jadi gak berani baca*apa hubungannya?* Yoi aku akan berusaha! lamjouuuiiittt!**

**Thanks for: ****Afirstletter****, ****Kurama No Kyuubi**** , Hanako-chan45,**** Guest ****, ****Namikaze narusaku 2****, ****CindyAra****, ****Fujisaki Akira****,**** uzugakure no satoy****, ****Kurama No Kyuubi141****, ****Thetrue AngelBeast****, ****what my name****,**** NaraZee****, ****reizin****, ****aimi michiyo****,**** MIAKO UCHIHA****,**** wildapolaris****,**** who am**** I,**** puchan****,**** Arum Junnie****, ****989seohye****, **** Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii****,** **haruna yuhi****, ****darkshadow****, ****Nitya-chan****, ****lio48****, ****lavendercha****n, ****namikaze gaki****, ****Malachan12****, ****mutiara t****, ****fajar jabrik****, ****Kirika No Karin****,**** Devilojoshi****, ****UzuUchikaze Naru****,**** Hinata494****, ****thedy76****, (maaf kalo ada yang gak kesebut) and silent readers tercinta yang membaca fic ini.**

**SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAP DEPAN!****SALAM HANGAT : CIMOT :)**


	11. Chapter 11

THE DARK DOLLS

Chapter 11

Disclaimare : masashi kishimoto( tentunya…bukan milik saya,saya cuman minjem..)

Warning!:ooc,typo,au gaje, bahasa aneh,berantakan

Pairing: sasufemnaru

Rated : T

Genres: fantasy,mystery, humor aneh ….dll…. Gak tahu juga….mungkin….

Summary:teman-teman nauto telah sampai di dunia darkwods, apakah yang akan terjadi dan berhasilkah mereka menyelamatkan naruto?!

Don't like don't read

..

..

Happy reading, minna!

_uzumakinaima_

"kita sudah hampir sampai!" teriak itachi kepada teman-teman naruto saat itu juga.

Tiba-tiba naga yang mereka tumpangi berhasil menembus dan melewati sebuah lubang dimensi yang bercahaya dan sampailahmereka di dunia yang bernama darkwoods.

Mereka menukik di salah satu bukit.

"100 meter ke depan adalah istana ameterasu!" kata sasuke dengan muka stoiknya menunjuk sebuah titik kecil nan jauh di sana.

"jadi tidak, kita bertarung sih, aku sudah tidak sabar membalas perbuatan mereka kepada naruto!" seru kiba dengan ekspresi menahan pipis+ tidak sabar.

"naruto di sekap di mana, itachi-san?!" Tanya shikamaru tiba-tiba.

"di markas silentswords, tepatnya di sungai berdarah, istana yang selalu di liputi awan dan langit kegelapan, istana BLACKCLOUDS KINGDOM!" jawab itachi dengan muka tajam, serius sekali!

"kita harus segera menolongnya, itachi-san!" teriak sakura sambil mengepalkan satu tangannya dengan muka yang sangat khawatir sekali.

"kalau tidak segera, semua akan terlambat!" teriak hinata ikut-ikutan.

Baiklah, tapi sebelum itu sebagai ucapan terima kasih aku akan memberikan ini kepada kalian, ini adalah teknologi terbaru dari salah satu penemuan terbaruku yang meneliti dunia manusia, walaupun kalian adalah manusia, akan tetapi kalian biasa dengan mudah menggunakannya dan berarunglah dengan sekuat tenaga!"

Itachi mengambil sesuatu dari kantong biru ajaibnya, ia mengeluarkan beberapa benda berbentuk kubus dengan warna yang berbeda-beda dan memberikannya kepada teman-teman naruto termasuk kyuubi dan sasuke.

"kenapa kau bisa tidak begitu khawatir tentang keadaan naruto, cewek jadi-jadian!" Tanya sasuke kepada kyuubi yang dari tadi Cuma diam saja.

"aku hanya ingin percaya bahwa adikku masih bias bertahan sampai sekarang, pantat ayam! Jawab kyuubi melirik tajam ke arah sasuke.

Melihat reaksi kyuubi, sasuke merasa kesal sekali akan dirinya yang sama sekali tidak berguna, karena hanya bias menghawatirkan naruto, tapi ia ingin berusaha menghilangkan satu-persatu rasa kekhawatirannya kepada naruto, ia ingin mencoba mempercayai bahwa naruto bisa bertahan sampai sekarang, sama seperti kyuubi, kakaknya!"

"kita akan berangkat lagi sekarang, untuk menemui sekutu kita di istana ameterasu, setelah itu kita akan segera berangkat untuk menyelamatkan naruto!" teriak itachi di depan teman-teman naruto, memberi aba-aba.

"yosh!" jawab teman-teman naruto hampir bersamaan.

Kemudian mereka beserta si naga yang kembali mengepakkan sayapnya melanjutkan perjalanan mereka yang tertunda menuju ameterasu kingdom.

_blackclouds kingdom_

Naruto menatap nanar kedua tangannya yang lecet dan berdarah. Ia masih menangis dalam diam. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah seseorang di belakangnya.

"siapa kau.. apakah kau adalah orang yang sama.. berpura-pura menjadi temanku.. kenapa kau datang kembali?!" Tanya naruto tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke belakang.

"aku bukan orang yang sama naruto, akhirnya sekian lama menunggu, aku bisa mendapatkanmu juga!"

Naruto menoleh, di lihatnya seseorang yang memakai jubah kebesarannya dengan memakai topeng di belakangnya. Aura-aura hitam menguar dari sekujur tubuhnya. Baru naruto rasakan kali ini ketakutan dalam dirinya, namun ia mencoba untuk menepisnya.

"siapa kau!" seru naruto.

"aku tidak bisa menemukan namaku, tapi anak buahku biasa memanggilku dengan sebutan your majesty."

"your majesty! Jadi kau yang di sebut si capung terbang itu!" seru naruto kaget. Dia adalah orang yang ingi menemui dirinya.

"mau apa kau!" teriak naruto sambil berusaha untuk berdiri. Ia menatap tajam orang yang ada di hadapannya.

"aku hanya ingin tubuhmu, tepatnya tubuh dan jiwa untuk menggantikan patnerku yang sudah meninggal!"

"apa kau bilang!" teriak naruto mengepalkan tinjunya, walaupun sakit rasanya, naruto segera bersiap meninju orang yang berada di depannya. Tapi, sebuah asap hitam menyelimuti hampir seluruh tubuhnya.

"ritual di mulai sekarang!" seru orang bertopeng itu. Kemudian seluruh tubuh naruto di selimuti asap itu. Dan lama-kelamaan kesadarannya mulai menghilang dan gelap.

_uzumakinaima_

"kita sudah sampai di istana!" teriak itachi. Si naga segera menukik di depan sebuah puing-puing istana yang sudah hancur. Tidak hanya mereka saja. Di depannya banyak sekali orang-orang yang sudah menunggu. Dan di depan orang-orang itu tiga orang di depannya yang sangat sekali mencolok dengan pakaian prajurit yang lengkap yang berbeda dengan yang lainnya.

Mereka semua satu persatu turun menemui ketiga orang itu.

"perkenalkan sasuke mereka adalah ketiga jendral dari lima jendral Negara besar, karena dua orang lainnya sedang memata-matai daerah musuh, tidak dapat hadir sekarang" seru itachi melirik sasuke. Sasuke menatap ketiga orang itu secara bergantian, lalu mengulurkan tangannya. Ketiganya membalas uluran tangan sasuke sambil memperkenalkan diri.

"namaku sasori, aku adalah jendral dari Negara pasir!"

"namaku deidara, aku adalah jendral dari Negara petir, un!"

"namaku haku aku adalah salah satu jendral dari Negara air, salam kenal!"

Mereka berbincang-bincang sebentar terutama dengan teman-teman naruto, untuk membahas strategi. Tidak dengan kiba yang menahan sesuatu. Kiba mencolek bahu sasuke.

"apa?"

"toileeee…tt di..di mana?"

"tidak ada toilet di sini, kami biasa melakukannya di demak-semak!" seru sasuke menunjuk sebuah semak belukar agak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri.

"apaaa!" seru kiba kecewa. Karena tidak dapat menahannya dirinya langsung saja berlari ke semak-semak itu.

Shikamaru yang melihat Cuma bisa diam dengan wajah yang tidak bisa di ungkapkan.

Setelah beberapa lama kemudian tampak kiba berlari dengan tergesa-gesa dari kejauhan, dengan celana yang hampir belum menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"kyaaaa!" seru sakura dan hinata melihat kiba yang berlari sambil sesekali menutup mata mereka. Yang lain hanya bisa sweetdrop

"musuh dataaaangggg!" teriak kiba yang masih berlari. Di lihat oleh mereka semua di belakang kiba beberapa monster yang mengejarnya. Mereka semua kaget dan bersiap dengan senjata masing-masing, akan bersiap menyerang..

…TBC….

HOLA! AKUCIMOT A.K.A NAIMA SI AUTHOR GAZE KEMBALI, HEHEHE TERIMA KASIH ATAS REVIEW DAN BAGI PEMBACA ATAUPUN SILENT READERS ATAS PARTISIPASINYA DALAM KARYA AUTHOR YANG ANEH BIN GAZE INI!

Maafkan author yang update tidak seperti biasanya, karena liburan panjang di rumah sudah usai dan kembali dalam masa-masa supersibuk di sekolah. Tapi author akan terus melanjutkan pic ini, walaupun tidak tentu*di geplak readers

mari kita sama-sama membalas review, cekidot!

**Uzuki Sagara: sabar yoaaa, maaf telat! hohp**

Lavenderchan: heheee… muaaff!*nangis gaze

**Hanako-chan45: hoho iyaaaa,,, maaf telat!**

**CindyAra: thanks! maaaafff**

Wildapolaris: kau sadis,(bercanda hehe) tinggalkan aku di jurang, sendirian, hoho maaf telat* di pukul readers bersama-sama

UzuUchikaze Naru: hehe, klo sekuel gx tahu jg nih! Tp perang seseungguhnya chapdepan, doakn supaya lebih cpt updatenya, ini jg nyuri2 waktu luang!

who am I: hehe saku dan hina terpesona, tp mereka kn udh pd punya pacar lagipula mereka mengerti klo naruto, kn sasu suka naru* di tabok karena telat menyampaikan, maaf!

Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii: orantua naruto di sekp d penjara lain, nanti ad yg nolongin, maaf telat!

**Nitya-chan: yo! Walau telat, maaff**

**Kurama No Kyuubi141: next!**

Puchan: yoi, ktakan teman! *ngelirik puchan

Kirika No Karin: yoi, hehe iam sorry ku telat!*author sok inggris di geplak bakiak ma naruto

Thanks for:Afirstletter,Kurama No Kyuubi, Hanako-chan45,Guest,Namikaze narusaku 2,CindyAra,Fujisaki Akira,uzugakure no satoy,Kurama No Kyuubi141,Thetrue AngelBeast,what my name,NaraZee,reizin,aimi michiyo,MIAKO UCHIHA,wildapolaris,who amI,puchan,Arum Junnie,989seohye,Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii, haruna yuhi,darkshadow,Nitya-chan,lio48,lavenderchan,nami kaze gaki,Malachan12,mutiara t,fajar jabrik,Kirika No Karin,Devilojoshi,UzuUchikaze Naru,Hinata494,thedy76,luffy no ahoo (maaf kalo ada yang gak kesebut) and silent readers tercinta yang membaca fic ini.

SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAP DEPAN! SALAM HANGAT : CIMOT :)


	12. Chapter 12

**THE DARK DOLLS**

**CHAPTER ****12**

**Disclaimare : Masashi Kishimoto****( tentunya…bukan milik saya, saya cuman minjem..)**

**Warning!:ooc,typo,au gaje, bahasa aneh,berantakan**

**Pairing: Sasufemnaru**

**Rated : T**

**Genres: fantasy,mystery, humor(garing**** alay****) ….dll…. Gak tahu juga….mungkin….**

**Summary****:**

**Don't like don't read**

**..**

**..**

**Happy reading, minna!**

**_uzumakinaima_**

Kiba berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi menghindari beberapa monster yang menerjangnya dari belakang. Tepatnya ada 3 monster besar berbentuk seperti srigala bertaring panjang dengan tubuh berwarna merah darah mengejar kiba dengan kecepatan penuh. Juga dari mulutnya keluar api yang menyambar-nyambar.

"kalian diam saja, biar kami yang menghadapinya!" seru ketiga jendral dengan bersama-sama menerjang garis depan. Berlari dengan kecepatan penuh dengan pedang-pedangnya yang masing-masing siaga di tanganya.

Kiba mulai kehabisan nafas, ia mulai oleng keseimbangannya lalu jatuh akibat tersandung batu yang cukup besar. Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang tubuhnya, muncullah monster srigala itu dengan siap siaga memuntahkan api dalam mulutnya. Kiba mulai berdoa agar author mengurungkan niatnya untuk membunuhnya di dalam fic ini. Dan permohonannya terkabul! Tiba-tiba seutas tali yang panjang mengikatnya dan membawanya menjauh dari sang monster.

Sasori mengayunkan pedangnya yang ternyata di lengkapi tali sihir di dalamnya. Mengayunkankan kiba menuju ke tempat teman-temannya. Dan kiba berhasil selamat kembali. Dengan otomatis tali itu mengendur dan melepas kiba dari ikatan.

"kau baik-baik saja kiba-kun!" tanya hinata khawatir.

"hehe.. aku tak apa-apa hinata-chan, sialan tuh monster, baru saja aku menikmati kebebasan, malah di ganggu!"

Kau seharusnya lebih hati-hati, kiba! Salahmu sendiri terlalu menikmati!" seru shino yang biasanya tidak ngomong.

"berisik!" teriak kiba.

"monsternya gede banget, aku khawatir bisa menghadapinya!" batin konohamaru merinding melihat beberapa monster dari kejauhan.

Sementara itu deidara mengincar monster srigala yang paling besar yang telah mengincar kiba. Tadi. Si monster menyemburkan api kearah deidara. Deidara menghindari serangannya dengan membuat tameng sihir. Dalam keadaan lengah, akhirnya deidara menebas si monster dengan sekali tebasan, lalu meledaklah si monster saat itu juga.

Sedangkan haku menerjang dua monster sekaligus. Dengan gaya menukik keatas ia, tebas kedua monster itu dengan gerakan cepat sambil menghindari beberapa serangan. Tiba-tiba akibat tebasan pedangnya kedua monster membeku lalu dengan sedikit rabaan tangan haku, maka hancurlah kedua monster itu dengan berkeping-keping.

"sepertinya, monster ini Cuma percobaan, aku merasakan adanya banyak hawa yang jahat dan kuat di sekitar sini!" batin sasori dengan instingnya.

Mereka bertiga kembali ketempat semula.

"bagaimana?!" tanya itachi .

"aku merasakan banyak hawa jahat di sekitar sini, itachi-san!" seru sasori diiringi anggukan deidara dan haku.

"kita harus segera pergi, sebelum kita terjebak di sini dan tidak bisa menghentikan pria bertopeng itu, un!" seru deidara.

"aku tak mengerti, kenapa mereka malah menyerang kita tiba-tiba?!" kata haku.

"yang pasti ini adalah jebakan, mungkin mereka ingin menjebak kita semua agar terkepung di sini!" jawab sasori.

"bagaimana ini itachi-san, rencana kita..!" kata sasori sambil melempar tatapan ke arah itachi.

Itachi terdiam, dilihatnya semua orang di sana, termasuk prajurit-prajurit di belakangnya. Kalau menyerang mereka sekarang di sini, kemungkinan besar tidak akan bisa menghadapi peperangan di istana blackclouds karena kelelahan, akan tetapi jika musuh sudah ada di sini terlebih dahulu, mereka benar-benar terkepung.

"baiklah, kuperintahkan kalian pergi, untuk yang di sini biar aku yang menghadapinya, seberapapun banyaknya!" kata itachi tiba-tiba.

"apa meksudmu?! Aniki?!"

Sasuke kaget mendengar jawaban itachi. Itachi ingin menghadapi musuh di sini sendirian, apakah sudah gila.

"sasuke, kau harus mengerti, bukan saatnya kita diam saja, ada kalanya kita harus bergerak! Ku percayakan naruto untukmu!"

Sasuke terdiam. Melihat tatapan tajam kakaknya. Ia mengerti sekarang arti tatapan kakaknya. Tatapan penuh cinta dan pengorbanan. Tatapan yang rela dirinya di kepung asalkan memberi peluang kepada orang lain untuk menyelamatkan hal yang berharga bagi dirinya.

"apa kau mengerti arti cinta, sasuke!" tanya itachi.

"aku mengerti sedikit , aniki!"

"baguslah, kau harus ingat sasuke! Cinta butuh pengorbanan, dan aku sangat cinta kepadamu, sasuke!"

Sasuke membeku, semuanya sweetdrop, membayangkan hal-hal aneh di benaknya.

"masudku, aku sayang padamu! Cinta seorang kakak pada adiknya!" Teriak itachi ooc.

"ooooooo….!" Jawab yang lainnya tak kalah ooc.

Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan muncullah banyak sekali monster dari dalam tanah. Monster-monster tersebut lebih besar dari yang tadi. Jumlahnya puluhan, tidak ratusan!

"cepat pergi dari sini!" seru itachi membangkitkan matanya yang merah. Mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong ajaibnya. Sebuah bom, lalu memasangya tepat di belakangnya.

"aku percaya padamu, sasuke! Dan aku sudah menghadiahkan sesuatu padamu, ada di kotak persegi itu, gunakanlah!"

"baik aniki, semoga kau berhasil!"

"ya!"

Kyuubi menatap itachi dengan muka yang tidak bisa di gambarkan, ia agak khawatir juga dengan pemuda keriput itu*author di pentung ratusan kelereng

Setelah itu mereka menghilang bersamaan dengan asap bom yang meledak. Ternyata itachi menggunakan bom mesin waktu. Memindahkan mereka semua ke depan istana blackclouds.

Sementara itu

"bagaimana, your majesty! Mereka semua akan segera ke sini, mereka lolos dari jebakan salah satu dari anggota silentswords terkuat kita!"

Tanya seseorang menunduk hormat kepada seseorang bertopeng dengan jubah kebesarannya kepada seorang yang berjubah ungu dengan hiasan bunga di atas kepalanya.

"habisi mereka, konan!" jawab seseorang bertopeng itu.

"baik tuan!" jawab seseorang berjubah, lalu menghilang.

Pria bertopeng itu mengarahkan tubuhnya ke arah kearah jendela. Di luar sana sudah menunggu ratusan bahkan ribuan anggota silentswords yang akan menghadapi pasukan musuh mereka. Pria bertopeng itu menoleh, mendengar suara langkah seseorang di belakangnya.

" apakah kau sudah terbiasa dengan tubuh itu, naruna!" tanyanya kepada seorang wanita yang menyerupai naruto, tapi rambutnya berwarna hitam, dengan di kuncir dua dan memakai gaun hitam beserta jubah kebesarannya.

"ya, sedikit! Apakah rencana kita akan berhasil, mask!"

"iya, sebentar lagi naruna dan jagat raya ini akan menjadi milik kita!"

**_uzumakinaima_**

Booofffff

Mereka semua sampai di depan istana blackclouds. Sebuah menara yang tinggi terhampar di depan mereka dengan backgrounds kegelapan yang menyelimuti sekelilingnya.

"apa kalian sudah siap!" teriak sasuke yang langsung membuka kotak persegi itu dan memencet tombolnya!

"ya!" seru teman-teman naruto yang lain.

Wuzzzzzzz….

Semuanya berubah keren sekarang, juga teman-teman naruto dengan senjatanya masing-masing.

Tiba-tiba

Sraaaaattttt…..

Sebuah panah raksasa meluncur ke arah mereka, akan tetapi di tangkisnya serangan itu oleh senjata haku. Tiba-tiba datanglah i segerombolan orang-orang dengan teriakkan yang melengking tinggi . sebuah pemandangan yang sangat mencengangkan, dengan anggota-anggota silentswords yang tiba-tiba keluar dari gerbang istana dengan jumlahnya yang sangat banyak.

"maju! Kita buktikan bahwa kita bisa melawan mereka karena telah merusak dunia ini! Kita buktikan bahwa kita belum menyerah!" teriak sasori memberi aba-aba. Semua prajurit yang awalnya agak ketakutan melihat jumlah anggota silentswords yang sangat banyak terbakar api semangatnya. Mereka akhirnya satu-persatu maju dengan gagah berani.

Bulan di atas langit memancarkan cahayanya yang benderang merah. Sesaat lagi akan ada cahaya merah lain yang akan muncul di dunia darkwoods. Semakin lama takdir akan semakin mendekat. Burukkah, baikkah, mereka semua akan mempertaruhkan itu semua.

Sasuke menatap menara tinggi di atas sana. Deg, dia melihat naruto, kan tetapi ia merasakan hal aneh. Tiba-tiba naruto menatap sinis ke mengejek. Sasuke tercengang. Jangan-jangan naruto sudah…..

TBC

HOLA! AKUCIMOT A.K.A NAIMA SI AUTHOR GAZE KEMBALI, HEHEHE TERIMA KASIH ATAS REVIEW DAN BAGI PEMBACA ATAUPUN SILENT READERS ATAS PARTISIPASINYA DALAM KARYA AUTHOR YANG ANEH BIN GAZE INI!

Hehe… maaf author telat lagi. Sebenarnya author tidak mau mengecewakan readers, tapi karena tugas2 yang menumpuk banyak di sekolah, author ucapka sekali lagi, maaf ya!*author dikeroyok readers rame2*

mari kita sama-sama membalas review, cekidot!

Ricky: hoho.. belom ya, maaf!

Puchan: bukan-bukan, itu masih hidden! Author di gorok*

Malachan12: si capung udah tewas kok, teliti chap sebelumnya, ya semangat, hiks maaf ya karena author selalu telat sekarang!(maklum manusia biasa)

who am I: yoyo toss, yeah gitu dwonk! Hm kalo 1-2 minggu gx tahu ya….(masih mikir)*ini jg telat bgt* emang si yourmajesty itu tidak dpt menybutkan namanya, itu Cuma kata-kata gurauan kok hoho!(sebenarnya salah nulis).hoho.. iyanih sasuke2, poor kiba!*di tendang ke planet pluto ma kisasu

Kurama No Kyuubi: I am sorry! Telat maning-telat maning, hohoho….

KirikaNoKarin: yoyo lounjouiiittt!

CindyAra: yosh maaf! Tuan! hehe

Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii: yohoho, bukan2 ! readers nanti juga pasti akan tahu, hoho*di gebukkin readers ramai2

Menma Sagara: yosh! Bro! maaf menunggu!

Wildapolaris: yoi, mean!*author di tendang karena telat

Thanks for:Afirstletter,Kurama No Kyuubi, Hanako-chan45,Guest,Namikaze narusaku 2,CindyAra,Fujisaki Akira,uzugakure no satoy,Kurama No Kyuubi141,Thetrue AngelBeast,what my name,NaraZee,reizin,aimi michiyo,MIAKO UCHIHA,wildapolaris,who amI,puchan,Arum Junnie,989seohye,Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii, haruna yuhi,darkshadow,Nitya-chan,lio48,lavenderchan,nami kaze gaki,Malachan12,mutiara t,faHoshi namikazejar jabrik,Kirika No Karin,Devilojoshi,UzuUchikaze Naru,Hinata494,thedy76,luffy no ahoo , Menma Sagara, seiya aya, Hoshi namikaze, Namikaze narusaku (maaf kalo ada yang gak kesebut) and silent readers tercinta yang membaca fic ini.

SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAP DEPAN! SALAM HANGAT : CIMOT :)


	13. Chapter 13

**THE DARK DOLLS**

**CHAPTER ****13**

**Disclaimare : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning!:ooc,typo,au gaje, bahasa aneh,berantakan**

**Pairing: Sasufemnaru**

**Rated : T**

**Genres: fantasy,mystery, humor****(garing**** -_-****) **

**Summary: sasuke cs telah sampai di istana tempat markas para silentswords, bagaimanakan cara mereka untuk masuk dan sampai ke tempat naruto..**

**Don't like don't read**

**..**

**..**

**Happy reading, minna!**

Sasuke seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang sedang dilihatnya.

"Naruto sudah….."

_uzumakinaima_

"a..ada apa Sasuke?" tanya Sakura menatap heran Sasuke yang berkeringat dingin. Di tengah-tengah pertarungan panas mereka dengan para prajurit Silentswords.

"aku melihat Naruto diatas menara itu!" tunjuk Sasuke kearah sebuah menara paling tinggi. Seketika itu wajah teman-teman Naruto berubah kaget. Tapi mereka tak bisa berbuat apa-apa sekarang, karena mereka semua sedang di hadang oleh para prajurit Silentswords.

"SHANNNAROOOOO…" sakura mengerahkan semua kekuatannya untuk menyerang dengan sebuah tongkat dengan pisau besar diujungnya.

Kiba membalas satu-persatu pukulan para prajurit Silentswords yang tentu handal menggunakan sihir. Semua itu tidak mampu menembus pertahanan zirah sweeter khusus buatan Itachi yang anti sihir. Dengan sebuah pedang besar, Kiba menebas satu-persatu musuh yang menyerang di depannya.

Tidak hanya Kiba saja, teman-teman Naruto juga dilengkapi tameng sihir disetiap baju yang mereka pakai. Sakura dengan baju zirah modern merah menyala serta rok putih yang berkibar-kibar, Hinata dengan baju zirah model sweeter biru, serta Ino. Juga Gaara, Shikamaru, Neji, Shino, Konohamaru dan yang lainnya, yang juga tak kalah keren tentunya.

Shikamaru dengan kunai panjang bergerigi, Tenten dengan sebuah tongkat sihir, Gaara dengan panah sihir yang apabila ditembakkan menjadi banyak, Konohamaru dengan sebuah tongkat yang diujungnya dilengkapi pedang oval yang runcing ujungnya. Chouji dengan armagedon besar berduri, Rock Lee dengan nuchakunya, Shino dengan pedang bergeriginya dan Ino dengan sepasang tonfa sihir, mereka semua berjuang melawan satu-persatu musuh yang menghadang.

"ukh sial, mereka semakin banyak!" seru Sasori melihat para prajurit yang keluar gerbang bertambah. Seluruh medan perang di warnai oleh darah merah, baik dari pihak musuh maupun para prajurit yang melawan.

"ba..bagaimana ini?" seru Hinata yang sedang bertarung menggunakan sepasang gloves yang mengeluarkan daya sihir tinggi.

"ada apa?" jawab Neji yang juga sedang sibuk meladeni musuh dengan sepasang pedang kembar.

"kalau terus menerus seperti ini , bagaimana mungkin kita sampai ke tempat Naruto, Neji-Nii" raut muka Hinata berubah khawatir.

"benar juga.. Sasuke!" Neji berteriak kearah Sasuke yang tak jauh dari sana.

Sasuke yang tahu aba-aba dari neji segera menggangguk, akan tetapi tiba-tiba…

"**BLAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!"**

Dari dalam tanah keluar air dengan angin tornado yang sangat besar. Angin tornado di sertai air itu mendekat kearah jalur pertarungan, menerbangkan dan menghancurkan musuh maupun prajurit yang berada didekatnya. Setelah reda, tiba-tiba dari dalamnya keluar dua orang yang ternyata adalah anggota Silentswords, Kisame Dan Konan.

Sementara itu Itachi….

" aku sudah menduga bahwa itu kau, Pain!, hah, hah! " seru Itachi menatap tajam orang didepannya seraya menunjuk. Itachi sudah mulai kelelahan, dia telah mengalahkan setengah dari monster itu sendirian. Itu terbukti dengan lautan darah ungu pekat yang berada disekelilingnya dengan sisa-sisa bangkai para monster.

"ya, memang! Terus apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang, aku tahu kau sudah mulai kelelahan dan kehabisan chakra (energi), dengan ini aku akan menghabisimu dengan mudah!" seru Pain yang menungganggi sebuah monster paling besar dengan tiga kepala, menatap Itachi dengan muka dingin. Itachi yang hampir tak bisa bergerak Cuma bisa diam melihat musuh paling kuat ada didepannya. Ia tak ingin gegabah menghadapi musuh yang satu ini karena dia tahu, Pain adalah orang terkuat kedua setelah sang ketua itu sendiri.

'waktunya menjalankan rencana b!' seru Itachi dalam hati.

_uzumakinaima_

"sial, mereka berdua itu, kan!" teriak salah satu prajurit.

"adalah salah satu komandan yang membawahi anggota Silentswords!" jawab Sasori.

"apa itu?" tanya Tenten.

"mereka adalah anggota Silentsworts setingkat dengan Sasori, Haku dan Deidara. Merekalah ketua dari berbagai macam divisi yang berjumlah 10, intinya mereka adalah ketua-ketua yang membawahi anggota Silentswords yang lain, diatas mereka ada wakil ketua dan ketua yang merupakan pria bertopeng itu" jawab Sasuke.

"mereka kuat?!" ucap Konohamaru.

"bletak!" satu jitakan keras dari Kiba mendarat di kepala Konohamaru

"aduh!".Konohamaru mengaduh kesakitan.

"tentu saja bodoh, kau dengar tadi, dia setingkat dengan jenderal kita!"

"cih, begitu saja marah, dasar anjing galak!"

"apa!"

"ini semakin gawat, kalau begini, Sasori, Haku, cepat pergi ke gerbang menuju istana dan menemui naruto! Biar aku yang melawan mereka berdua!" teriak deidara memberi aba-aba.

"apa kau gila Dei, merekakan kuat, tidak akan bisa kalau kau menghadapi sendirian!" teriak Sasori marah.

"tapi kita tidak boleh berdiam di sini, kalau sampai ritual ini terlaksana, habislah kita!" jawab deidara.

"tapi tidak harus kau juga yang berkorban Dei, yang penting sekarang ini kita harus bekerjasama! Kalau kita kalah bertarung di gerbang,pasti mereka akan mengikuti kita dan menghabisi kita juga!" ucap haku.

"cih, kalau begitu, apa yang harus kita lakukan?!"

"kau saja yang memandu mereka, biar aku dan Sasori yang melawan mereka!"

"apa?!"

"yap, apa yang haku katakan benar, kau pernah memata-matai istana ini satu kali, aku yakin kau pasti tahu di mana menara itu berada, dan juga jalan ke tempat Naruto disekap!"

"baiklah, kalau itu permintaan kalian!"

Deidara membaca mantera, seketika muncullah sebuah burung raksasa berwarna putih yang segera deidara naiki dan terbang melesat cepat.

"sasuke, teman-teman naruto, naiklah!"

Seru deidara menghampiri sasuke dan yang lainnya. Dengan segera mereka semua naik burung raksasa itu dan menuju pintu gerbang. deidara yang menghindari satu-persatu anak panah yang bergerak lincah kearah mereka.

"pegangan!" deidara memacu kecepatan. Teman-teman naruto berteriak, hampir jatuh, dengan deidara yang terbang berputar-putar menghindari serangan musuh. Akhirnya mereka dengan segera memasuki istana.

_uzumakinaruto_

"mereka kabur.." ucap konan dengan nada dingin dan tenang.

"huh, tenang saja, lagipula sebagian anggota kita ada didalam, kita hanya harus fokus menghadapi musuh disini, kali ini aku tidak akan segan-segan mengeluarkan isi perutnya, benarkan, samehada!" kisame menatap pedang besar di tangannya yang ternyata bisa hidup.

"kiikiikiiiikkk!"

**WUUUUSSSSSSSSSS**

Sebuah serangan tiba-tiba dari haku menuju kearah mereka, dan….

"**BLAAAARRRRR"**

Mengenai mereka

"bagus, haku!"

Sasuke dan yang lainnya telah sampai didepan istana. Suasana suram menyelimuti sekeliling mereka karena didalamnya yang gelap dan kosong.

"sepertinya seluruh prajurit diikutkan dalam peperangan diluar!" seru sasuke tiba-tiba melihat yang ada di depan mereka hanya ada ruangan luas memanjang yang di dindingnya di kelilingi obor merah.

"kita juga harus hati-hati, aku merasakan hawa kegelapan yang kuat didalam sini!" jawab deidara.

Deidara, sasuke, dan teman-teman naruto menelusuri lantai demi lantai ruangan yang memanjang, akan tetapi tiba-tiba mereka di kejutkan oleh empat pintu masuk yang berbeda.

"a..apa ini?! Sebelumnya aku pernah ke sini akan tetapi aku tak menemukan empat buah pintu masuk!"

Mereka kaget dengan apa yang di katakan deidara.

"sepertinya kita harus berpencar, dei!" ucap sasuke tiba-tiba.

"apa!" teriak yang lainnya kaget.

"kau benar sasuke!" jawab gaara dengan tenangnya.

"jadi, kita harus berpencar , melawan musuh, lalu kalau kalah kita akan…!"

Konohamaru sangat ketakutan, kalau berpencar mereka menjadi sedikit dan tentu saja kalau mereka berjumlah sedikit akan mudah diincar musuh!

"tidak, tidak aku kan harus membawa kalian semua ke tempat naruto!" deidara mengelengkan kepala tanda tidak setuju.

"aku tahu, tapi kalau seperti ini kita tidak akan tahu jalan mana yang akan di tempuh, jika kita berkelompok, salah satu dari kita pasti akan menemui naruto dan menolongnya!" Seru sasuke.

Teman-teman naruto yang awalnya agak ragu terpaksa menganggukkan kepala, mereka tahu tidak ada jalan lain selain hal ini yang harus dilakukan.

_uzumakinaima_

"kau berhasil, haku!" teriak sasori senang. Tapi tiba-tiba dari kepulan asap mencuat sebuah pedang besar yang menatap langit, ya, ternyata kisame menangkis serangan yang di lancarkan haku tadi.

"fuhh.. kau naif bocah, kau harus tahu kalau pedang ini bisa menyerap chakra, kan!"

Seru kisame tersenyum sinis kearah haku dan sasori yang ada didepannya.

Lalu dengan secepat kilat, kisame menghantam tubuh sasori dengan pedangnya. Sasori dengan sekuat tenaga menahannya dengan menggunakan tameng sihir.

**KRAKK..**

Bunyi tameng sihir yang hampir pecah. Secepat kilat haku menyerang balik kisame dengan senjatanya, akan tetapi kisame dengan secepat kilat menghindar.

"haku awass!"

Hujan origami kertas berbentuk pedang menghujani tubuh haku seketika itu juga. Untunglah haku dengan sekuat tenaga menghindar.

"sial, wanita ini kuat juga!" seru haku dengan posisi siaga.

_uzumakinaima_

Sasuke, kiba, hinata serta shikamaru berjalan pelan menelusuri lorong gelap dengan beberapa anak tangga keatas. Mereka akhirnya sepakat berpencar dengan berpisah menjadi empat kelompok. Sasuke didepan, dibelakangnya ada hinata, juga kiba dan shikamaru yang berada paling belakang.

**TAP..**

**TAP..**

**TAP..**

Bunyi langkah mereka terdengar menggaung memecah keheningan lorong-lorong yang sempit.

"istana ini mirip sebuah labirin!" ucap shikamaru tiba-tiba.

"kedengarannya apa yang kau katakan benar, shikamaru!" jawab hinata seraya mengamati sekeliling lorong-lorong itu yang mencuat keatas.

"apa itu labirin, shikamaru?!"

Tanya kiba penasaran.

"labirin adalah sebuah ruangan besar yang di dalamnya mempunyai beberapa lorong-lorong, ruangan serta pintu, pintu yang banyak, jika kau tersesat kedalamnya kau tidak akan bisa keluar dengan mudah!"

"kalau kita tidak dapat menemukan menara tinggi tempat sasuke melihat naruto, kita tidak akan bisa keluar dengan mudah!" ucap hinata.

"bisa saja kita terjebak disebuah ruangan yang kemungkinan besar ada musuh didalamnya, heh, mereka cukup pandai menggunakan taktik ini, menyuruh kita berpencar dan menghadapi musuh satu persatu!" seru shikamaru yang masih siaga dibelakang kiba.

Mereka berempat telah sampai di anak tangga terakhir dan menuju sebuah ruangan besar diatasnya. Akan tetapi yang menunggu mereka diatas adalah empat buah pintu yang berada diatas empat anak tangga yang tinggi.

"kita berpencar disini teman-teman!" tanpa aba-aba sasuke naik menuju pintu anak tangga pintu kesatu, hinata kedua, kemudian shikamaru, lalu kiba.

_uzumaki naima_

"hah_hah.. tu.. tunggu sebentar rock lee nii-san, kau jalan terlalu cepat! Aku capek!"

Teriak konohamaru yang agak tertinggal dibelakang rock lee.

"benar apa yang dikatakan konohamaru, aku malah lapar dan haus!" jawab chouji yang berada dibelakang konohamaru.

"ah, kalian ini harusnya selalu bersemangat dong, kitakan di sini akan segera menyelamatkan naruto, bukan leha-leha, ayo semangat! Teman-teman!"

'kenapa aku harus bersama mereka sih!' batin sakura dan ino berbarengan yang jauh tertinggal dibelakang.

"hei sakura sepertinya disana ada cahaya, deh!" ino menunjuk ujung lorong yang gelap dengan sebuah titik cahaya diujungnya. Mereka semakin mendekat, mendekat kearah cahaya itu, dan..

" yo, apa kabar sakura, ino, chouji, lee!" ucap sebuah suara.

"sai!" kaget ino, chouji, sakura dan lee.

To be countinued…

**TERIMAKASIH ATAS DUKUNGAN KALIAN UNTUK TERUS MENGIKUTI FIC INI,** **BAGI READERS TERCINTA DAN JUGA PARA PARTISIPAN*salam hangat, cimot***

Mari kita balz satu-persatu review dulu! Yo!yo!

**WIZARfourZOoo****: lihat di chap ini yo!**

**: apa maksudmu? Hoho thanks atas partisipasinya.**

**wildapolaris****: yo! So pasti!**

**puchan****: hm, kalo fic kykny nyampai chap 16-an jika tidk ad halangan..**

**Nitya-chan****: thakksss!*author nangis darah*lebai mode one**

**Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii****: hmm… liht sj di chap depn! Hohoho*author ketawa misterius**

**who am I****: hmm.. aku mendengarmu wahai who am I, untuk itu ulasanmu di tampung dulu, hehehe*author ketawa gaze…**

**Nauchi Kirika – Chan****: thhaaaannnkk youuu! Semangat!*mulai ketularan lee**


End file.
